Uncharted Waters
by sparrowsxxswann
Summary: Jack is upset by news of Elizabeth's pregnancy and flees to find the fountain of youth. What happens 17 years later when a girl comes to him seeking adventure, looking very similar to the pirate king .. read and review.. After AWE WE/ JE/ Jack Oc x
1. Prologue

**A/N: okay okay so I'm a Sparrabether at heart but I was watching** **At World End and something came to my mind. Its just an experiment if you like. If nobody likes the idea please let me know and I wont carry on, but I don't think many people have done this idea so this is my take on what would happen if Will did win Elizabeth, but Jack won her heart and something much more personal to her……….so here we go……**

It had been nearly 4 months since he had last seen her.

She had been left standing alone on that long stretch of beach with nothing but a wooden chest sitting on a rock inside a heart beating rhythmically in time with the waves.

4 long months since she had come to him amongst his crew and told him that it would never have worked out between them. He watched her lips as she looked at him waiting for his reply, part of him wanted to grab her and kiss her prove to her that he was a good man while the other part of him wanted to push her off his ship. He smiled after seeing that the entire crew had come up on deck to say goodbye to their beloved pirate king.

So he said the only thing that came to mind, "Keep telling yourself that darling". He was glad he did because she smiled and even moved to kiss him, but he knew that it would only end in tears and so he stopped her.

He regretted it every day since…….

_Dearest Jack Sparrow_

_I must first tell you that this is my third attempt at contacting you, seeing as you didn't leave an address for me to forward my letters. So I will leave a copy of this letter in The Wicked Wench, a tavern I hear you're familiar with in Tortuga, and I pray you will write me soon ._

_I hope this letter finds you well and you're not too intoxicated to understand some of the big phrases I am putting forward to you. I am dreadfully sorry to hear about your distressing news, I know she was very important to you Captain and I will do everything in my power to get you're rightful justice. I have spoken with your father and he has agreed that you shall take Captaine Chevalls' second in command vessel until you have retrieved what is rightfully yours._

_On a much lighter matter of events, I was passing one of the more quaint taverns in Tortuga and I noticed that in it's window stood a small wooden statue. It instantly reminded me of you and I have it sitting on my window awaiting your arrival. _

_I've missed you terribly, and I hope that if you by any chance see my dearest Will would you send him word of my good health and that I think of him often and you Jack are never far from my thoughts either. I feel that on the day of my leave there was an awkwardness between the two of us, and I want you to know that I am grateful for everything you have ever done for me Jack._

_Please come and visit me soon Jack I hear we trade some of the best rum in the entire Caribbean and I'm sure you would love to taste it's sweet liquor and maybe enjoy some company._

_Write to me soon Captain._

_Yours Elizabeth S. Turner_

Within a month the letter had got to Jack Sparrow and he made sail to her with all haste, waving the crew off with any questions that they asked telling them that there would be saucy wenches and as much rum as one could imagine and that was enough for the crew to be silenced.

Jack grew anxious with every passing moment, what he would say to her, how she would react to his visit. He would keep a restless watch on the helm and make sure that none of the crew were slacking in anyway, even to the point of threatening to throw them in the sharks and retrieving their mutilated bodies just to throw it back in, if he even caught them slacking in their duties. Most of the crew knew he was lying, he would never have the guts to actually do that but they also felt like they were getting the old Captain Sparrow back and didn't want to dampen his mood and so went along with Jack's new harsher approach.

But it had taken them longer than expected.

For it was the storming season and Jack was forced to make Port for a few days while the storms cleared up, the crew seemed happy to rest for a while but were on strict orders not to get too relaxed in their "pit-stop" but to gather supplies and artillery for when the ship was ready to set sail again.

Jack would sit alone in his room surrounded by his maps reading over the co-ordinates over and over again. He knew he had to lure her away from the island, he was planning an adventure for her. One she would never forget, unlike the last adventure, maybe this one would end the way he wanted it to end. He would sail away with the girl on his arm.

The compass was never from his sight, either sitting open on the desk pointing in one direction or tucked way in his belt kept safe from prying eyes, people who would know where his heart truly lay, and it wasn't with his crew.

On the morning on the ninth day of their stay Jack was awoken by the song of a bird perched on his window, that was all the proof he needed that the storms had passed and he dressed quickly before gathering his maps together and heading towards the crews sleeping quarters, which happened to be the tavern floor surrounded by half naked wenches lying around the crew some snoring loudly than any man or woman Jack had came across.

He wasted no time in getting his men up and giving orders, and as soon as they were ready to leave and the wenches were paid for their uses Jack had lead his crew back to his ship and ordered them to sail with all haste.

Finally after 2 months since she wrote to Jack he had managed to make port on her island.

He could see her even all those miles away, he could still make her out sitting there alone on the sand looking out to the sea with a shawl wrapped around her shoulders and her hair dancing with the wind around her .

As soon as they made port Jack left Mr, Gibbs to make sure everyone was in line and followed Jack's instructions, but also that they had time to dwell in their fancies around the town at their designated hour of the day.

Jack made way to where he saw her and walked all along the beach, going over what he intended to say to her in his head more than one hundred times.

Then he saw her sitting there looking as beautiful as he'd always remembered her to be, she turned and smiled standing up slowly and moving towards him. But as she got closer to him he noticed something very different about her. She had become much curvier since he had last seen her, then her shawl was abruptly snatched from her grasp and Jack's vision became blurred, but he'd e damned if he even thought it could have been tears. Jack Sparrow does not cry.

"Jack, you came" she said pulling him into a hug smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face into his dreadlocks and trinkets. He stood motionless as she hugged him, trying his hardest not to show any emotion, good or bad he couldn't say what he was feeling. All that he did know, he knew for sure that she wasn't Elizabeth Swann anymore. She was Elizabeth Turner, and Mrs Turner was indeed pregnant.

He tried to contain his emotions as best he could but it was proving very hard, every time that she touched his arm to pull him in the direction of her home he stiffened and pulled away from her.

They reached her home in silence and he followed her in and sat at the table with his arms crossed, when questioned about his behaviour he waved if off telling her that it was cold and she asked no further questions to the Captain.

"So where is dear William?" he asked already knowing the answer himself but needed to make conversation before she fussed about him again. He watched as she stiffened at the mention of her husbands name and closed her eyes. "You of all people know where he is Jack" she said before opening her eyes and carried on making a pot of tea. She placed the hot cup on the table in front of him and sat opposite him, watching his eyes sink to the table and to the cup but never daring to meet her gaze

"Jack?" she asked warily reaching out to touch his arm but he pulled away sharply and she grew curious about his strange behaviour. He looked down to the table and raised an eye brow, he had to admit his behaviour was hard to read but he couldn't help it, he hadn't expected any of this and he was trying to come to terms with the fact that Elizabeth wasn't his Elizabeth anymore, she had grown up and was about to become a mother herself.

"Jack what's wrong?" she asked "Is it Will?"

"Will?" he snapped back, suddenly bitter of what he'd lost to that whelp "why should everything be about William?"

She sat back confused and taken back by his outburst "It isn't all about Will, you're acting strange that's all"

"And you thought I was concerned about you're dearly beloved, how sweet, well Mrs Turner the whole world doesn't revolve around your bloody Will" he snapped then looked down to her bump " and I'm sure you want me to care about his Bern now I guess"

"His baby?" she asked her hands reaching down to her bump "Jack what is wrong with you, you don't seem yourself, I didn't mean to cause any offence by mentioning Will"

Jack calmed slightly and stood up she followed him over to the door and watched as he put his coat back on "Jack, you're leaving already?" she asked

"My crew are waiting for me" was all he said as he straightened up and turning around to her, his chest was thumping painfully and he wanted to kiss her so badly but he just couldn't get the idea of Will's baby growing inside of her. Then he had to look away when he saw her eyes glazed up with tears.

"Please don't go, I'm so lonely here" she said

"Your husband will be back soon" he said bitterly, and she looked out towards the sea

"I miss him so much Jack, 10 years I have to wait for him to come to me" she said, then Jack felt her arms slide up his front and rest on his chest "but you're here now"

Jack lost himself. He couldn't stop himself and let her lean in and gently place a kiss on his lips, they were just as he remembered her lips to be warm and soft and just as inviting.

But as he pulled her in he could feel the gentle movement of the baby in her womb and he pulled away violently shocking her and he turned away from her shameful as she wiped her lips then looked to him.

"Yes, I'm here" he said "but only until Will comes home is that it?" he moved away from her and towards the door.

"Jack don't go" she pleaded reaching out to grab his arm to stop him, but he was too quick and he was out the door, but he turned round to her "Elizabeth I cant stay, because we both know I could never have you" he looked down to her stomach "not now"

Then he was gone.

She sent him letters almost every week, and he received every single one but she never got one back. She didn't understand how quickly someone's feelings can change but she knew that Jack didn't care for her anymore and so she was again alone.

She was transported to Shipwreck Cove in order to have her baby, making sure that it was on a ship so that Will could be present during the birth and to hold his wife's hand.

Unknown to her Jack received news of her arrival in Shipwreck and he was also present during the birth, just tucked away in the shadows along Bootstrap Bill. He watched proudly as Elizabeth brought that child into the world and he soon left when Will kissed his wife and the couple declared their undying love for one another.

That was the day Jack Sparrow's heart broke…….

That was the day Katherine Turner was born……

That was the day Calypso made her plan……..

**That was the day fate decided to step in. **

**A/N: So what did we all think?**

**Let me know if you think I should carry on with this fanfic and give me your input on what you think should happen in future chapters.**


	2. Memories

Elizabeth picked up another dirty plate and submerged it into the bowl of water, the hot water soothing her tired hands and she let out a short sigh and began to wash away the grime. It had been a very hard life raising a child on her own, Will promised that he would make it up to her as soon as his ten years serving on the Dutchman was sufficient enough for the great Goddess Calypso. On the night that she went into labour was the worst night of her life, all she could feel was great pain and sudden panic, she didn't want to go through life raising a child on her own, she could remember how she felt as a child raised only by her father after her mother died. It was the most isolated time of her life and she did not want that for her child. She didn't think it possible but he was there that night, holding her hand and promising a lifetime of love and happiness when all of this would be over.

"Ten years" he told her "Ten years and this will be over and we can be a family, just be patient my love"

She believed him, so she waited. She thought that the prospect of life without Will would be unbearable but as the days turned into months and the months into years the pain lessened and instead she would concentrate on the only thing in her life that really mattered. Their daughter.

Elizabeth peered out of the window looking around the garden for her panic finding it's way into her mind for a moment, of course she had enemies she was the pirate King after-all although she would never tell anyone. Being said king she was fully aware that she and her family were always at risk, but they had survived 9 years without a single attack and Elizabeth's worries had lessened. Now Elizabeth's main concern was keeping her daughter safe from the wandering eyes of the boys in the village. It seems that they were quite taken with young Miss Turner and each of the boys would compete for her attention oblivious to her.

When Elizabeth spotted the long brunette curls flowing about behind the garden fence she knew that her daughter was where she loved to be, sitting out in the garden writing , drawing and scribbling in her note book.

She was a beauty, even at such a young age Elizabeth knew that her daughter was going to break some hearts with her undeniable beauty. With every passing day Elizabeth saw Will in her daughter and missed him even more, making herself determined to keep faithful to her husband if only to give their daughter the chance to meet her father.

She carried on with the cleaning and then when the kitchen was moderately clean she made a start on dinner, she began to knead some bread when she heard footsteps in the next room trying to pass by gently, every so often stopping.

Elizabeth smiled "Don't sneak to your room young lady, you've got to help prepare dinner" she said and watched as her daughter swished into the kitchen smiling devilishly with a smile so big it brought butterflies to Elizabeth's stomach. Will's smile she thought.

"But mother I have other things to do" she said

"Other things? Other things to do other than spending an hour or two with your mother that's not how I've brought my daughter up" Elizabeth said moving closer to her and wrapping her arms around her kissing her cheek "Where's my little Katherine Turner gone? Have you seen Miss Katherine?"

The two of them began giggling uncontrollably "It's Kate!" exclaimed the young girl.

"Oh yes? Since when?" Elizabeth replied straightening herself back up and carried on kneading the bread while her daughter began to peel the vegetables in fact that's the name Elizabeth used to call her daughter but soon decided that Katherine was more proper seeing as she was growing up rather quickly and needed a strong name. The young girl smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "Thomas Knowles called it me the other morning and it grew on me I guess"

"Oh Thomas Knowles, well then I guess you have to keep it, though does suit you, but your real name is such a pretty one, your.."

"Yes, yes mother I know" Kate interrupted then spoke with her mothers accent and facial features making Elizabeth giggle to herself "Your fathers favourite name" Kate sighed and looked out of the window, Elizabeth stopped her kneading and hugged her daughter affectionately rubbing her back.

"Wont be long now my darling and then you can meet him, he's a wonderful man and he loves you very much" she said giving Kate a small kiss on her head.

"How can he love me when he doesn't even know what I look like?"

"He loves you because you are his daughter, and he is your father" Elizabeth replied almost insulted by her daughters attitude, "Only a few more days" she added Kate nodded and pulled away from her mother and the two of them went back to work, it was a minute before either of them spoke when Kate looked out of the window again and looked puzzled then looked back to her mother "But mother what about my other father?"

Elizabeth ceased her actions suddenly and stared over to her daughter "What?!"

"You know my other father, the one with long messy hair and the funny walk" Kate said innocently looking back to the vegetables and carried on peeling, "he wanted us to with him"

Elizabeth closed her eyes briefly, she had almost forgotten…….

_Kate was playing in the garden with one of her wooden swords pretending to fend off evil cursed pirates away from her castle, Elizabeth sat on the garden chair happily watching her 3 year old daughter while sewing a newly ripped dress young Katherine had managed to tear in church. _

"_I am a pirate mummy!" Kate exclaimed "Look mummy a pirate!"_

_Not looking up from her sewing she nodded "yes dear a pirate mummy knows" she called over._

_After a few minutes Elizabeth noticed that it was suddenly quieter than it should have been and when she looked up she saw that the garden gate was open and little Kate was no-where to be seen, Elizabeth jumped up from her chair and ran out of the garden frantically looking for her daughter, that's where she saw it. A small row boat pulled up on the beach and black sails floating near by and her heart skipped a beat. She looked down to the beach to see two figures, one considerably small too small in-fact to look like an adult and a figure of a man, even from this distance she could see that it was Jack Sparrow._

_Elizabeth ran as fast as her legs could carry her and got within shouting distance to him and little Kate who had began to run with her arms in the air pointing up to Jack. Elizabeth could see that Jack was visibly shocked by the young girl's behaviour and didn't know what to do when little arms were wrapped around his leg. He was in two minds whether to kick her off or pick her up at arms length and go search for her mother, but the search was called off when Elizabeth reached them._

"_Poppet!" Elizabeth shouted and the young girl ran to her mother "Don't you ever run off like that again, do you hear me?!"_

_The young girl nodded but didn't seem to look upset or even faltered by her mothers rant instead she nodded and then her attention was back on the stranger "Pirate!" she exclaimed "Mummy pirate!"_

_Elizabeth looked over to Jack standing there with one of his famous smirks and his hands on his hips, and she smiled back "'Ello luv." he said_

"_Hello Jack" she replied looking into his brown eyes smiling slightly, he had returned… "it's been so long"_

"_Aye it has Lizzie" he said "an I see that you've been sprouting things too" he added gesturing to the young girl attacking his boots with sand, Elizabeth looked down and grabbed her daughter and rested her on her hip he little curls waving in the wind. "Yes, this is my daughter Jack" she said_

"_Funny name for a lass don't ya think?" he replied eyeing the young girl looking so devious in her mothers grasp, he knew instantly that she was just as free-spirited as her mother and she was probably a handful._

"_you pirate" Kate exclaimed clapping her hands interrupting the gazes Jack and Elizabeth were giving one another_

"_This is Katherine" Elizabeth she said_

"_Aye, what a proper pirate she is already" he laughed_

"_Jack she is not a pirate nor will she ever will be" Elizabeth replied her grip tightening on her child, they were both silent for a moment before Elizabeth looked back over to him "why have you come?"_

"_I found it Lizzie, the fountain, it was beautiful, the water makes you feel young again. Come back and get some, come on another adventure with me ….three times and you'll never be old again" He said moving towards her and placing his hands on her shoulders_

"_What?" she asked confused "No Jack I can't I have a family now"_

"_Lizzie this is no family, you've got a father-less child and you're living on a beach waiting for one day. I have waited too and stayed clear for 3 years and I can't not tell you Lizbeth, come with me, we'll be a family. Little un' will have a father I promise" He said all his words escaping in short breaths, he had never meant to tell her everything, he just needed to take her away he needed to have her by his side. _

_She backed away from him "She has a father Jack!" she snapped "and we will be here waiting for when he comes home"_

_Jack huffed and clenched his hands in frustration "Lizzie cant you see what is happening to you, soon you'll be a lonely little woman who depends on her husband for everything, what happened to the Lizzie Swann that made me smile so much the girl who did things on selfish impulse, the woman who killed with a kiss" he said moving forwards closing the gap between them and resting his forehead on hers " the girl who lit a flame and never offered to doubt it. Where is she gone?"_

"_She's grown up Jack, something you obviously can't seem to grasp. I don't love you, maybe at some point I did, but things have changed, you left me here when I asked you to stay. My duty is to keep it safe" she replied._

"_Pappa?" Kate suddenly exclaimed and Elizabeth gasped and hurried away from him._

_Jack stood motionless tears threatening to spill as he watched what should have always been his walk away, and wait for something that would always be second best._

Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked over to her daughter, the memory fresh in her mind and her breathing got heavier and tears were pricking her eyes

"That man was not your father darling"

"But I remember him he said that he wanted to take us away…he said his name was.." she closed her eyes trying to remember any other detail she could remember of that day "oh what was his name?"

"Kate!" Elizabeth exclaimed making her daughter open her eyes "It was part of your imagination again, no one has ever said that. It has been just you and me for 9 years, how can you even imply that a man has come to our home."

"But mother I'm not suggesting that.." But she was cut off,

"Go to your room Kate I don't want to see you for the rest of the night" Elizabeth said.

Kate dropped the knife onto the kitchen surface and stormed out of the kitchen stomping her feet and slamming doors as she went, Elizabeth flinched at every door that was slammed and shook her head knowing that it was definitely a trait that she had got from her mother.

Elizabeth didn't mean to get angry with her daughter, it wasn't her fault she had a good memory and she didn't want to confuse the young girl especially when it was only a few short days until she was reunited with her beloved Will, she couldn't let her one mistake ruin her chances of her happy ending and she would be damned if she would let her daughters creativeness in her thinking be that cause.

She sat down deciding that dinner could wait a few moments, she buried her face in her hands and sighed.

"Oh Will, I'm doing all of this for you" she whispered fighting back her tears.

Kate sat in her bedroom confused by what exactly she had done wrong to be punished so cruelly, she had ever once been sent to her room for the remainder of the night and that was when she had set fire to the washing line with all of their clothes still attached. It was only meant to be a joke between her and Thomas but Elizabeth didn't see the funny side when she saw. She managed to salvage two dresses and a pair of breeches but everything else was lost. Kate giggled at the memory as she remembered her mother running around the garden looking for the bucket of water.

But what had she done this time?

"This is not fair at all" she huffed going through her draw and pulling everything out to get to what she was looking for, then when the draw was empty she opened the hidden compartment and smiled down to her book. She ran her fingers over the cover of the book and walked slowly over to her desk, "At least I still have you" she said down at the pages quietly "Captain."

She read through the pages of _The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow_ and still managed to be amazed by this man's eccentric life, although she had read it so many times she could recite word for word by heart she still found the prospect of this sort of life exciting. At first she thought that stealing a book from the market would send her straight to hell but when she first read that first opening chapter to the story she knew that she didn't care, and she wanted to do this. She almost felt pirate doing it.

She flicked to the back page and began to scribble little poems onto it for sometime. Then she stared at the pictures of him for a little while trying to indulge her obsession with the make believe pirate looking back at her on the page.

"I wish I could fly away and be a sparrow like him," she said to herself "I wish I could grow wings and fly far, far away from here"

She listened for any movement around the house before coming to one conclusion, she couldn't stay there anymore, she didn't want to wait for her father to come home because he would hate her for being so horrible to her mother and making her upset. Her mother had been trapped in that small house for 9 years because of her and she couldn't live with that blame anymore. She had to leave. In the dead of night she would be gone, and her mother would at last be free.

**A/N Okay wasn't really sure where I was going with this but the ending kinda went the way I'd planned. Okay so next chapter she runs into a familiar face under a false name, how will that person react to seeing her again? Can you all guess who it is? LOL. Anyway leave reviews and where you think this story should go………**

**Thanks for reading so far and don't worry my other story "Always be Loved" is still going and the next chapter will be up shortly. Thanks again guys n gurls love ya loads xxxx**


	3. Runaway

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the few of you who reviewed you made me smile loads. Sorry I havent updated sooner but as I promised here I am with another chapter. Enjoy!!**

"I cant believe I actually did it" Kate whispered to herself smiling at her own boldness as she pulled her bag across her shoulders and pushed her hair behind her ear.

She had to admit this was by far the adventurous and at the same time scariest thing she'd ever done, if her mother could see her now she would be in a lot of trouble. She would never be allowed out this late and she was sure her mother would soon notice that something wasn't right. Kate narrowed her eyes and scoffed at her own thoughts "No she wouldn't" she argued with herself "She doesn't care about anyone except herself!" she folded her arms across her chest as she wandered the streets alone, not really noticing the occasional odd glance in her direction.

She made her way ,as far away from the direction of her house, to east not really sure why she had chosen East herself it was just something that attracted her to go.

She stopped for a few minutes to rest her aching feet, she sat on a rock and pulled her boot off and began to gently rub her foot trying to soothe her throbbing heel, wincing when her fingers brushed against a sensitive area. Soon a blister would form and she hated those. She secretly cursed Thomas Knowles. He was the first person she went to after climbing from her bedroom window and disappearing into the night.

The young boy peered down from his window rubbing his tired eyes and somewhat scared by the prospect of this young girl throwing small rocks at his window at such late an hour.

"Kate?" he whispered down to her wearily,

"Thomas get dressed we're going on an adventure" she whispered smiling up to him excited by what adventures and games she had planned for them both "make haste or it'll be a lashing for you….you scurvy dog!" she giggled at her attempt at pirate talk. "Come on we can be real pirates!"

The young boy scratched his head "Kate we'll be pirates in the morning, mother would be furious if she caught me playing pirates in the middle of the night" he said "We'll play in the morning"

"But this isn't a game Thomas, I'm really leaving I'm going to be a pirate and not like in our games either" She replied putting her hands on her hips getting a little irritated by her friends attitude.

"Kate, I cant I'm sleepy" he said rubbing his eyes again and Kate stomped her foot angrily looking back up to him narrowing her eyes "Well fine then stay here, I'm going to go off and have great big adventures just on my own and you'll be stuck here!" she hissed back "goodbye Thomas!"

With that she stormed away towards a life of adventure.

So far it hadn't really been a grand adventure like she'd read in her books, it was cold and she was starting to get hungry and bored of trying to remember that song her mother sang to her when she was younger.

She sat on the rock and sighed, _so when do my adventures start then?_ she asked herself looking around waiting for one to fall from the sky. She brought her bag from across her shoulders and placed it on her lap and opened it deciding that now was the time to eat her bread as her tummy began to rumble away at her. As she ate her bread she imagined what her mother would be doing at that moment. Would she be out looking for her? Would she even know?

"Of course not" she scoffed "She wouldn't even notice I'm gone," she said and noticed that her voice sounded much more sadder than she wanted it to, "no, sir she wouldn't," she looked back in the direction of her house hidden a few miles or so back behind the hills , she could picture her mother lying there in her bed with her arms wrapped around that chest not even bothering if her daughter was gone or not. Kate scrunched her eyes and her fists and shook thoughts of her mother out of her head "You'll see I'll have adventures and I wont lie about none of them, no sir not one!"

She pulled her bag back across her shoulders and pulled her boot back on her foot and carried on her journey.

An hour or two later she reached a small town, lights were lit around the streets so people could see where to walk and there was a dock where boats and ships of all sizes were tied up. At the end of the dock there was a man with grey hair that grew from his ears and down his face sitting on a chair hugging a big book, he was asleep with his head hunched over snoring very loudly and she giggled uncontrollably when he leaned to one side of his body and a sound erupted from his breeches. "Ugh boys!" she laughed.

She made her way towards the town inspecting some more and wondering if she could at least find somewhere to pee as she found herself desperate after being so close to the waters edge when inspecting the sleeping man.

She tried to squeeze her legs shut tight enough hoping that the feeling would go away but it didn't and she needed to find a bucket of some sort. After sneaking behind an alley and finding no other option that to pee in a bush she looked around embarrassed by what she was about to do and hoping that no-one would see her. She quickly dropped her breeches and did her business as quick as she could then tied them up again and hurried on along.

As she came further into the town she could smell something that she couldn't recognize and it made her curious as to what it was, she followed her nose through alleyways toward the strange smells and was pleased with what she found.

She looked around fascinated by the events going on around her, there was loud music being played people dancing in the street merrily and people hugging each other close. Some women were kissing the men on the cheeks and whispering word into the ears making the men smile.

Fascinated by what she saw she couldn't choose which part of the town she wanted to explore first, that's when she noticed a dog wandering around the crowds and her eyes lit up "Here boy!" she exclaimed running after the dog following it into an alleyway, "come here boy, come here, good boy" she cooed but it didn't stop, neither did she.

She finally caught up to the dog in a quieter alleyway and sat beside it stroking it's fur and patting it's head smiling away to herself, wondering if she could have her adventure with her new friend "I'll call you Scabbs it's a proper pirate name that it" she said.

She was thrown by her thoughts by a voice a deep scratchy voice "well, well, well what do we have here then?"

Suddenly scared Kate turned around to see a very large man making his way towards her, she quickly moved away from the dog and began to run down another alley calling her new friend to follow her but at the same time attracting the attention of the strange scary man who began to follow her and started to walk quickly behind her.

"Come her little 'un I wont hurt ye," he kept saying to her but she didn't slow down. She could hear him getting closer and closer and her chest began to thump terribly in her chest, at that moment she didn't like the idea of adventure so much anymore.

"Oi ye little wench come here, I've got something for ye!" the man shouted and Kate started to run quicker and quicker when suddenly she came to a stop and was forced back on the floor.

She didn't comprehend what had happened at first then she looked up to find someone looking down at her someone she recognized but couldn't think where from……

Jack had been sitting in a bar drinking his tog of rum and talking to his first mate about their next heading when a big busted blonde headed harlot caught his attention.

He signalled for her to come over and he made his knee available for her to perch onto. Smiling away at himself when she laughed at all of his saucy jokes thus making the harlot throw her head back and laugh giving Jack full access to her heaving bosom.

He leaned towards the girl "Fancy a stroll?" he asked

"Now I demand payment before I go anywhere with you sir" she said

"What even for a walk through some alleyway?" he said his hands brushing up and down her arm making the girl tingle up and down her spine.

"Oh Captain, we both know what you want to do to me in that alleyway and I demand payment for any frolicking you may have in mind." she said then she looked around making sure no-one could hear her she leaned closer to him "and I'll give you twice as much as I would anyone else"

This made Jack's eyes widen slightly and he almost purred when she stroked his neck "well then my pretty little nymph lets get into said alleyway so you can show me just how much more your willing to give."

The harlot laughed and grabbed his hand, Jack waved off his first mate and grinned like a cat as he got closer to the tavern door, he needed what she was offering desperately , it had been another long trip without any female company ,and he couldn't get out of the bar quick enough to get started on what he's been missing out on.

When they reached the door the girl dragged him into the nearest alleyway and pushed him against the wall claiming his lips, not really wanting to kiss the young girl fully on the mouth, something he rarely did, he captured her wrists and turned them around so she had her pushed against the wall nuzzling her neck. He tried to drown out the gasps and the moans coming from the pretty little whore he was about to fondle with and instead thought about another little blonde, said blonde who would now be wrapped up in bed with her husband on his arrival.

_Had it really been 10 years already?_ He quickly shook that thought from his head and carried on nipping and licking the young girls neck making a slow trail down to her chest……when suddenly he felt something hit his leg . He pulled himself away from the harlot who groaned in protest and he looked down to the child lying by his feet.

His eyes widened

"_no it couldn't be" he thought, "could it?"_

He looked down onto the petrified face of none other than his loves daughter, the Pirates King's child. The one thing keeping him and his beloved Lizzie apart. Katherine Turner…

TBC……..

**A/N okay so tell me what you thought……**


	4. Returning and realizations

Elizabeth had been up half of the night, her tears leaving a stain on her cheeks her throat sore from screaming, her mind tired of thinking of a plan. In everything that she had gone through during all of her adventures and everything she had witnessed couldn't have prepared her for a mother's worst nightmare. The moment she realised her beloved daughter, her one salvation…the only person she had left in the world was gone.

She would never forget the minute she opened Kate's bedroom door with a hot cup of warm milk and some pastry of some sort they attempted to make earlier that day, she quietly crept to her daughters bed not wanting the floor boards to creak and be discovered too soon.

It had been hours since she had sent Kate to her room after a silly argument they had earlier in the day, she thought it strange that her young mischievous daughter had kept so quiet for so long. Elizabeth even went to bed, still angry at her daughter but couldn't sleep after an hour or two of tossing and turning feeling guilty for treating her daughter so harshly. So she woke and made her a hot drink to apologize for her behaviour and try to justify her reasons for her actions.

"Kate, wake up darling, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for shouting at you" Elizabeth softly said into the darkness edging over to the bed, "please don't be mad at mummy, I'm just a little worried about your father coming home that's all"

She waited for a reply from her daughter or maybe even a little sniffle then was sure she would feel small arms wrapping around her middle. But nothing came, no arms were felt, no sniffle was heard and no reply came. There was nothing.

Elizabeth knew something wasn't right instantly and she felt around her for the bed-side table and quickly put the drink down and hurried out of the door to fetch a candle. When she had one lit she made her way back to Kate's room as quick as her feet could carry her, her heart pounding painfully in her chest.

She opened Kate's bedroom door again. Elizabeth felt as if she had been shot in the stomach. She gasped when she confirmed her worst fears, her whole world was crumbling at her feet in that one moment, her hands shook and tears filled her eyes. Kate had gone. Her bed not slept in, her coat still on its rack.

"Oh my god!" she gasped "Oh please no!"

All kinds of thoughts began to run through her head, where was she? How could she have let this happen? What if she was kidnapped? Had someone found out who they actually were? What should she do? Where would she go? Should she alert someone?

But Elizabeth knew no one on the bloody island, she had no friends, had to be wary of people since becoming king and so found the only way to survive was to cut herself off from everyone. She hated her decision now, now she needed someone desperately to help look for her precious Kate.

Elizabeth didn't no what to do, other than cry. She cried the moment she realised that her daughter was gone, couldn't control herself from doing so, she had never been so scared in all of her life and she felt so alone.

Dropping the candle she ran in every room trying to find her, making sure that she wasn't jumping to conclusions and her mind wasn't playing an awful trick on her.

She quickly ran outside scanning her surroundings trying her best to see through the dark, thinking that maybe Kate had gone to sit out in the garden for a while like they used to when she was a baby with her mother.

But she wasn't anywhere to be seen, it was far too dark to see where she was going, and she knew that it could be dangerous to be walking around at this hour especially when they lived so close to the sea and she wasn't sure what tide it was or anything. She could do nothing but wait for light.

"Oh my Kate where are you?!" she shouted up to the sky "Oh please be okay my darling I couldn't go on if anything happened to you"

Elizabeth felt helpless, what could she do? She was paralysed by fear and didn't know where to go, who to turn to without being caught. She had been so careful to stay out of the way of her enemies and she was petrified in case she or her daughter would be found, she couldn't bare to think about what could happen if that was the case.

For the first time in many years Elizabeth prayed.

* * *

Kate looked back at the man with wide eyes momentarily paralyzed with fear, she couldn't breathe and she wanted desperately to go home. The strangely familiar man staring down at her with curious eyes just stood there looking at her, time seemed to go slowly as she looked behind her.

"Hey girly" a voice called, throwing her back into reality knowing that she needed to get away from the scary man who was chasing her she stood up on shaky legs and began to run again, but her legs gave way and she fell again with a small scream. Not wasting anymore time she stumbled back onto her feet and carried on running her tears running down her face and a wish that she could go home.

Jack shook his head and looked back to the whore who had began to untie her corset laces seductively licking her lips making no impact on Jack in the slightest. Inwardly he kicked himself for doing what he was about to do.

"Sorry love, but I've just remembered I've somewhere I need to be" he said and with that he pulled himself away from the harlot and began to hastily walk in the direction of the young Miss Turner.

It wasn't long before he found her.

She was curled in a corner silently crying to herself, warily he made his way to her and crouched down watching her not knowing what exactly to say to the young girl, it had been many years since he lad seen her and she had grown so much, but she was just a child and did not want to scare her.

Carefully he reached out a hand and touched the young girls hand, she jumped out of her skin and her head shot up in panic.

"Shh it's alright love" he said "I'm not gonna hurt you,"

She looked back to him petrified "I want my mum" she whispered bringing her legs to her chest and burying her face, "A man wanted me to go with him to his house, he stole my dog"

Jack raised an eyebrow at the young girls behaviour, never had Jack Sparrow had a conversation with a girl this age and he found it impossible to know what to say or what tone to use when he spoke to her.

"Where is yer mum?" he asked, hoping that Lizzie would be in town and that he could take her daughter home and see her once more and maybe she would reward him for being his heroic self…..

"I've run away, she will be ever so mad with me wont she?" she said lifting her head and meeting his eyes as if for the first time and she stopped something inside of her came to a halt. She had seen him somewhere before, she knew she had, "Wait a minute I know you!" she gasped.

He moved back warily as she began to get up, slowly he stood up and moved back not knowing how to react to the young girl who had moved closer to him than he would have liked. "What are you doin here?" he asked.

"I'm running away, are you a pirate?" she asked her big brown eyes looking up to his searching her memories desperately needing to know where she had seen this stranger before.

"Now missy, we need to get you home before yer mum sends out the whole royal Navy to look for ye" he said looking around then back down to the young girl, she looked to the floor and scuffed her foot in the dry mud, "no she wouldn't" she said "She doesn't care about me, all she cares about it my father, who she hasn't seen in like forever"

Something in Jacks chest pounded him painfully at watching the young girl and picturing his Lizzie pining away after that bloody eunuch, deprived of her husband and lover, filling her daughters head with tales of her father that even Jack Sparrow would be proud to hear. Jack knew that the Miss Swann that he knew and loved would never come back, it had taken him 6 years and one child for him to realise that he was fighting a loosing battle.

"I'm sure she'll be very pleased to see you, I would think she is very worried and wondering where you are" he replied, "now let me take you home and you can tell her all of your adventures"

"My adventures?" Kate asked as she took hold of his hand and let him lead her away from the tavern and out towards the sea.

The rest of the night was spent with Kate on Jack's shoulders as he told her tales of the young girl who fought off an army of beasts and proved to everyone that she was a pirate.

* * *

The sun began to rise on the horizon and Elizabeth grabbed her shawl, her eyes tired and her tears dry at least for a little while, the night seemed to last forever and she couldn't get all these bad thoughts out of her mind. But as soon as she saw the first few rays of daylight she pulled on her boots and wrapped a shawl around her tight with the knowledge that she would not be returning home until she had found Kate.

Upon opening the door she was met with the sight of the ocean, taking her breath away as if she had seen it for the first time, the breeze in her hair the smell of salt filling her lungs making the tears re-surface. With teary eyes she looked to the horizon

"I'll find her Will," she whispered "I promise"

Upon closing the door behind her she spotted something through the kitchen window ,on the hill just behind the house she saw movement. She ran as fast as she could around the house to get a better view, her stomach in her throat the entire time.

She gasped at seeing him again, it had been so long and so much had happened between them that it hit her suddenly and she had to take a step back, that when she noticed her was carrying something. Squinting slightly to make it out she screamed, "KATE!"

Running as fast as she could up the hill she held out her arms, her tears running down her face once more her heart beating on her chest so painfully that she was sure it would have killed her is she stopped running.

After what seemed to be hours she reached them and grabbed her daughter holding her tightly to hr chest falling to her knees and crying into her hair, her breath coming short.

"Mummy!" Kate exclaimed hugging her mother back, her own tears escaping down her cheeks. "I didn't mean to run away mummy I didn't"

Jack Sparrow stood uncomfortably watching this touching display of affection trying his best not to ruin this special moment or gag or come out with a witty remark that would surely be rewarded with a slap from Elizabeth.

It took a long time for Elizabeth to let go of her daughter long enough for her to look up to Jack, her eyes narrowed at him.

"Go away" she snapped

Jacks eyes widened offended "Excuse me luv,?"

"This is all your fault, all of it" she said standing up and using all her remaining strength to pick Kate up off the floor and kept her to her chest "all you do is ruin everything, why do you keep coming back, I don't want you here, leave me and my daughter alone before I do something I regret"

Jack snapped, he couldn't believe what she was saying to him after everything he had done for her, all he did was try to make her happy and all she did in return was hurt him and make him feel like a fool. Well he told himself that this was the final straw………

"I do believe it was me who infact saved sed daughter and brought her home Miss Swann….or Missus Turner you now go by. Don't you worry luv, I'm not going to outstay my welcome…enjoy yer life 'Lizbeth, or what a petty excuse you have left of it, I hope I never have the unforeseeable circumstance of running into either you or yer brat again, Missus Turner may our unplanned future journey's together end here" and with that he was gone.

_

* * *

_

Kate watched as he disappeared along the beach and into the distance with his words boring into her mind, and over the passing years finally understanding what he meant

enjoy yer life, or what a petty excuse you have left of it. Growing up was hard for Kate after that day. He hated her and he didn't even know who she really was……. That was what hurt the most, he didn't even see her as a person, just as Lizzie's child. He didn't even look at her, not once.__

"Well Jack sparrow" Kate whispered to the horizon 4 years after he had walked away from them both for the second time "I wish never to see you again, I curse the day I set eyes on you .."


	5. Missing feelings

**A/N: hey guys thanks for reviewing again, it makes me smile so much when I read them. A big thank you to Sassy Sparrow and Linalove for their reviews especially x Thanks guys.**

**So just to clear one thing up, Jack did drink from the fountain therefore will make him younger, so he will be the same age as he was before he left Lizzie on the island for the second time.( when he first met Kate when she was a toddler) Hope this makes more sense to you now and I'm sorry for the huge-ish A/N. So lets get on with the story………**

"Bloody woman!" he growled his fingers gripping the stokes of the helm so tight his hands had begun to ache and splinter. It had been 10 years since he left her standing on that hill, clutching onto her daughter tears running down her face. He had done everything to make her happy and she always found a way to put him down.

Jack Sparrow was not one to hold grudges, but every time he thought of the former Elizabeth Swann he wanted to lash out at something. He remembered a time when he thought about her with love and adoration, like he would stop at nothing until she was his, for when she was not near he could not exist.

But things had changed so much, feelings had disappeared and been replaced with new feelings of hate and anger. He never even saw it coming, it just happened one day, and it had hit him hard.

Gibbs quickly made his way to the helm and to Jack, a bottle of rum close at hand for his captain.

"Captain?" Gibbs asked " is everything alright?"

Jack didn't seem to register his first mates question for a moment, his eyes fixed on the horizon in front of him glaring at the dark waters whenever her face came to his mind.

"Cap'n" Gibbs carried on "The crew noticed that we've passed the last couple of ports and are getting little restless, could we manage a rest sometime on the near future?"

Jack flicked his eyes to his first mate then back out to the waters without a word, then reached out a tired hand and pulled the wheel slightly towards him his eyes never leaving the horizon, his lips never moved and his hard eyes looking worn out.

Gibbs sighed and made his way back toward the mast and his abandoned mop bucket, looking over his shoulder when he heard Jack's gruff voice reply "3 days."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 long years had passed since Jack Sparrow had rescued her and returned her safely home to her mother.

Kate didn't remember why she ran away from home as a child, her mother wouldn't mention it to her ever and Kate knew it was best to try and forget about the whole incident, and all the hurtful things that bastard had said about her.

Not long after Kate was returned to Elizabeth the day they had been waiting for came at last.

Elizabeth had woken Kate up early and told her to dress quickly then hurried over to the little mirror hanging in the lounge to check her hair once more, everything had to be perfect for this day and she was both nervous and excited.

He was coming.

After making sure that Kate was up and getting ready she hurried down to the kitchen and fumbled around quickly gathering what food she had prepared the night before. She had made bread and salted pork with an apple to share while they would wait on the beach. When she wrapped them into a small satchel she quickly cleaned the side down again and re-positioned the vase of wildflowers she had picked fresh that morning.

Then she made her way into the lounge to straighten up the already perfectly straight cushions then ran to the mirror to check her hair once more.

Kate!" she shouted, her eyes never leaving the mirror.

"Coming!" Kate shouted back as she put the finishing touches to her hair and smoothing out her dress. She hated wearing dresses but her mother had taken all of her breeches and hid them, wanted her daughter to wear a dress on such an important day. Kate was about to meet the most important person of her mothers life and she had to be perfect for him, even if she wasn't being herself, she still had the rest of her life to show him her true self.

She took one last glance in the mirror before making her way downstairs to her mother.

"Kate you look lovely" Elizabeth exclaimed hugging her tight making Kate gasp for breath "Come on or we'll be late"

But there was no way that they would be late for his arrival, in-fact they sat there on the beach for nearly all of the day looking out to the sea.

Kate would ask her mother if she could go play in the caves for a while or go back to the house to fetch her notepad but the answer was always the same each time-

"No you may miss it, just a while longer I promise"

- so Kate stopped asking.

After hours of waiting Elizabeth sucked in a breath as she saw the sun begin to set, knowing that it wouldn't be long now before she was reunited with her beloved.

She heard Kate gasp as the sun hit the water on the horizon and the sky lit green in a fraction of a second. She couldn't look for her daughters reaction or she would miss the first glimpse of-

Then she saw him.

Standing in the water walking towards them, she jumped to her feet gathering her skirts and ran to him as fast as her legs would carry her, shouting his name as tears spilled down her cheeks.

He ran to her with arms wide open ready to catch her, he held onto her tightly and swung her around in the air clutching her to his cold chest. Then he set her on her feet and ran his fingers through her hair looking lovingly into her eyes.

"you're here" he whispered

"Forever" she answered before he crashed his lips onto hers.

Kate watched from a distance as a man appeared from nowhere and kissed her mother and hugged her. She made her way over to them and stopped about 4 meters away from them.

Elizabeth looked to her then back to Will, "Will I'd like you to meet your daughter"

He slowly turned around and look down to the girl, neither of them knew what to do and both felt rather awkward and Kate suddenly felt out of place in this touching display before her.

"Hello Katherine" he said holding out his hand, hesitantly she reached out and slowly shook it,

"Hello father" she replied waiting for that warm fuzzy feeling to over take her just as her mother promised it would, but it never came. She had always pictured her father to kiss her cheek, swing her around or even hug her…but he never did. She felt uncomfortable under his cold eyes.

He was quick to pull away and face Elizabeth once again and gaze into her face lovingly "We have much to talk about" he said.

Kate wanted so much to be invisible at that moment, she felt like an intruder.

After a while the family made their way back to the house, Elizabeth and Will joined at the hip and Kate trailing behind putting as much distance between her and this new father as she could. Soon they arrived at the house and were sat around the table, Kate sat in her usual place while Elizabeth sat at the other end of the table clutching onto Will's hand desperately, he sat at the head of the table which Kate found strange, he had only been there mere minutes and he thought he could take her mothers seat… Kate didn't like it.

The conversations consisted of Port Royal and the Dutchman, Kate rarely spoke and when she did mention a pirates name Will shot his eyes to her coldly and Elizabeth would look away ashamedly, Kate would quickly close her mouth and look into her empty glass sitting on the table. An empty feeling growing in the pit of her stomach.

After Kate had finished her meal she sat with her mother and "father" for a while but after feeling uncomfortable yet again she made her way to her room. She had never felt more alone.

She could hear parts of the conversations her parents were having in the dining room, that pirate who had come to her mother all those years ago, the same pirate who returned her home was mentioned a lot, and occasionally she would hear her mother cry,

"It's all my fault!" she sobbed

"Elizabeth it isn't your fault, it's my duty" he replied

"Oh Will isn't there a way?"

"This is how it has to be, please just be my Elizabeth for what little time we have left, I need you." he answered.

Kate jumped into bed quickly when she heard footsteps leading up to her room, feigning sleep she listened to her mother come into her room and blow her candle out.

"Elizabeth you have done a wonderful job, she seems a good well behaved child" Will said, Kate tried not to scoff, he had only said one word to her, 10 years of dreaming and waiting and the only thing her father had done was shake her hand and say hello.

"Come" he added.

Then they were gone.

Some time passed before Kate moved from that position and she stood and crept over to the window to peer out. She could see her mother lying on the sand with him on top of her kissing her, they were by a bonfire and they were all illuminated in the darkness. Kate wanted it all to be over. She wanted her mother to hug her and tell her wonderful tales of her father, not this cold quiet man. Surely this couldn't be right, she had always been told what a caring loving warm man he was, but this William was none of those things. She felt deception creeping into her veins.

When morning came Will was gone and Elizabeth had changed dramatically, she couldn't stop crying.

For weeks afterwards Kate would console her mother and tried to believe her words herself- that he was wonderful and that he loved them both…..yet he didn't even say goodbye to Kate. He just made love to her mother on a beach and left.

As the years went on Kate adapted to life as best she could with the cold empty feeling eating away inside her. Wanting to know why she couldn't connect with her father, why he couldn't look at her or listen to her, why he didn't love her like a father should love his daughter, she came up with one conclusion.

A name. A name that she had heard her father repeat over and over when he spoke to her mother that night, in those short few hours…..Jack Sparrow.

Kate was convinced that he was behind it, she knew that Jack Sparrow had something to do with her father's apparent change, he must have said something or done something to turn her own father against her.

She was going to find out one way or another, and then find her father and try and prepare to fix their relationship.

-And she would do this as soon as she turned 19.

"Well Captain" she said looking out of the window at the sunrise, her birthday morning already looking to be bright "I'm coming, look out, look out where ever you are"

**A/N: ok so there you go please review and tell me what you think and whether or not I should carry on….because I have sort of lost faith in this story, I'm not getting much feedback and that upsets me and makes me not want to finish. SO if you want to knows what happens in the next chapter please leave a review……I need your feedback x x x x**


	6. growning up and moving on

A/N: I had given up on this story , but today I just felt like I needed to carry on with this. But if I dont get any reviews for this chapter this will be the last update. So if you want to see more of this please let me know and I will write more.

The bottle lay half empty in his lap as he sat with his feet planted firmly on the table in front of him, his back arched and his shoulders hunched over as he cradled his head in his hands.

He could hear the wind hitting the windows at a high speed and he scowled.

In the past he would always grow concerned for his beloved ship whenever she set sail towards a hurricane, he would always be up on the helm steering his beauty back to safe seas, making sure the high tides and ferocious wouldnt damage her too much. But now he stayed below deck, ordered his crew to sail them through, taking it in turns to see it through, only manning the helm when absolutely necessary. He had stopped caring about his Pearl.

Jack looked down to his lap and reached down to grab the bottle opened it up and greedily drank it down eager to start all over again, to start another long night of drinking alone and blocking out everything that reminded him of that witch he left on the island.

He cringed when he thought about her, although he could never seem to bring himself to say her name, he hated herno despised her.

So many times he had thought about turning the Pearl around to go back to that little god forsaken spit of land and demand she give him an explanation as to why exactly she felt the need to ruin his life time and time againbreaking his heart time and time again.

He looked across the room at the grand mirror, the one hed brought because _she _had requested it, he brought a hand to his cheek and inspected his young features.

True enough Jack Sparrow had drank from the fountain of youth, he had tasted the vile concoction and lived to tell the tale. He had not aged a day theoretically, his heart would tell another story completely.

A creak filled the room bringing him out of his thoughts and he looked around his cabin, everything was bringing back memories of her, of their small time together and he hated it. He wanted to get away from it, he didnt want to remember, remembering brought back all the feelings of hate and anger, ones which were once love.

Deciding that the streets of Tortuga seemed a much more thrilling idea than sitting alone wallowing in his own self pity he grabbed his coat and his hat and headed for the door. The warm night air hitting him as he reached the deck nearly taking him off his feet , it sobered him up a little and he looked up to the sails with disappointment, he sighed as he ran a hand along the Pearls rail as he made his way down towards the middle of the deck

"Im sorry love," he whispered caressing the tired wood beneath his fingertips, his breath catching as he did so. This beauty still amazed him in everyway she was his freedom, a freedom that he had been neglecting for near 15 years.

He cursed himself when he reached the mast and closed his eyes in frustration.

A tingling sensation sweeping over his lips, he could still feel her breath on his skin and he trembled at how much just one kiss had meant to him. He was trapped from the very moment her swollen lips touched he knew it. Bugger it!

For the last 10 years he had done nothing but moan and groan about everything all because a stupid wench had knocked him back, he had lost the charisma that was Captain Jack Sparrow and there stood a man, the shell of what once was. But now things had to change.

He had to move on. Get over her. Hate her, but push her to the back of his mind and never let her take over him again.

Elizabeth Swann-Turner or whatever the bloody hell she was going by nowadays would be history to him, she was old news.

He willed himself to walk calmly along the deck and bark orders up to Mr Cotton at the helm

"Mr Cotton, you are on watch till I return" he bellowed startling the old man from his light sleep leant up against the helm. He looked around panicked and then settled his eyes on Jack and nodded quickly saluting him and smiling his black teeth to Jack, making him wince at the sight..thanking God that he himself would never have to live with a black jaw for the rest of eternity, unlike Cotton.

Jack stopped himself feeling sorry for the old man before him and pushed himself to wander down the plank and into the town, following the smell of cheap perfume and rum, knowing that Jack Sparrow was back, and for good this time.

"Kate!" Elizabeth scolded looking over to her daughter sitting on the window sill leaning out of it looking out to the ocean Be careful!

Kate rolled her eyes "yes Mma" she quickly answered making sure she braced herself holding onto the wall and leaned further and looked back out the horizon, her hair flowing in the breeze and she closed her eyes before taking a deep breath and sitting back,.

"Why dont you change from those silly breeches, do your hair nicely and dress like the young girl that you are?" Elizabeth huffed , Kates eyes shot to her

"because I hate dresses" She replied not looking up.

Leaning her head against the wall she began to play lazily with the material of her breeches as her eyes wandered over to her mother and she looked curiously at her.

Kate had never really understood her mother after the day Will had visited. Before he came they had been so close, always talked to each other about everything and would sometimes stay up late to help bake some bread for Mrs Peterson in the village. She loved those nights so much, it was lovely to spend time just talking and being silly with her mother. But everything changed since he had come.

Now instead of staying up late and talking to her mother, she would lie in bed listening to her mother sob uncontrollably in the kitchen for hours. After some months she began to slip into the kitchen and ask her mother what was wrong, but she always had the same reply.

"Go back to bed, this doesnt concern you Kate"

As so she would always listen to her mother and go back up to her room, and listen from afar.

He ruined it! She would sometimes think to herself late at night when she was supposed to be asleep, if he hadnt have come back then her mother would be happy again.

Soon enough the tears stopped and Elizabeth had changed. Kate always felt on edge around her and it seemed that Elizabeth always wanted to be on her own. This angered Kate.

She had done nothing wrong and yet she was being shunned, she wanted her mother back, she wanted her mother to act like her mother again and not this stranger.

"You can help me instead of staring into a world of your own Kate" Elizabeth quickly said as she kneaded some bread, her eyes never leaving the dough.

Kate sighed and pushed herself away from the sill and began to help prepare the mixture for another loaf, "I was thinking about taking a walk along the beach for an hour or two, would you like to join me?" Kate asked after a long time of silence between them.

"Im going to see Mrs Smith remember Kate, Ive got to see if she has any extra hours for me, seeing as you dont like to do some actual responsible work, I suppose I shall have to work, I do have two mouths to feed" Elizabeth replied hastily, her hands pounding the dough making Kate wince.

"Its not that I dont want to work mother, you know I want to helpits just" Kate started but was cut off-

"I know youve told me time and time again Katherine, you cant sew.." she said mocking Kates voice.

A sharp pain of anger filled Kate and she pushed it back quickly not wanting another confrontation with her mother so soon after refusing to go back to church. She still had the mark from where her mothers fingernails scraped at the back of her neck while she dragged her to the church.

Kate winced, she had never wanted to step back in that place, not after what the priest had said to her in the confession box one Sunday afternoon, but when her mother had insisted it she was forced to go back, Literally.

"I cant sew!" Kate replied "you never taught me, then expected me to pick it up straight away!"

"thats not the point!" Elizabeth retorted quickly "You are 19 years old and not married, with may I add suitors left right and centre and yet you still act like a child"

"Im not acting like a child!and i dont have suitors mother" Kate responded quietly

"What about Thomas?! "Elizabeth shot back

Thomas? What had Thomas got to do with anything?

Thomas was her childhood friend, her companion for many years but she had never seen him in that way and doubt she ever would. She had declined his first offer of marriage when he had arranged a quiet picnic in a meadow near by. It hurt her to embarrass her friend and told him that he was more like a brother to her and she would be heartbroken if a silly thing like love would affect the special bond they already had.

He accepted her answer and never asked again, not seriously asking her anyway. There was a few occasions when they would be walking together hand in hand and he would turn to her and ask why they werent married already. She would always reply "Because youre much to special for a boring life married to me, besides who would you moan about things to especially girls!"

They would always end up laughing and pretending like it never happened.

"What about him?" Kate asked after a few moments,

"Hes asked for your hand dozens of times and yet you say no"

"I dont love Thomas" Kate replied stopping her actions and turning to her mother "and besides youve taught me to marry who I love"

"So you listen to some things and not others?!" she said angrily.

Kate was confused. This argument was ridiculous!

"Mother what are you trying to say? Are you saying dont marry for love, marry for convenience and try not to worry if he thinks me not being able to sew will be inconvenient for him?" Kate asked bewildered " I dont understand, youve always told me to follow my heart, and now you want me to what?"

"I want you to grow up and accept your duties!" Elizabeth shouted,

"WHAT DUTIES!!??" Kate shouted back

Elizabeth banged her hand on the table forcefully and Kate jumped. "Get out! " Elizabeth said "I dont want to look at your face right now"

"what?" Kate replied shocked, then after a few minutes of silence her face softened and she moved towards her mother, "Mma please talk to me, we never used to fight like this, whats wrong?"

Elizabeth backed away until her back hit the wall, her eyes locked with Kate and she began to feel panicked for some strange reason, she couldnt handle her daughter reaching out to her and she needed to get out of this situation. Quickly. "get away from me!!"

Kate reached out her hand and Elizabeth squatted it away quickly as if her daughters touch burned. Kate was hurt beyond belief "Mother? " she began but Elizabeth cut her off quickly.

"get to your room, and until you decide to act like the grown girl that you should be then do not bother coming out!" she said before going back to the dough on the table top.

Kate looked bewildered. Hurt heavy on her chest.

How could her mother act this way? She had never upset her like this before and she fought back her tears as she wiped her hands on her breeches and made her way up to her room.

As soon as the door closed she threw herself onto her bed and screamed into her pillow, hoping that the feathers and material would smother her sobs. Her mothers words repeated themselves in her mind and she was so upset and confused, who was this woman?

In these times she wished she still had her little book with his picture in, she wished her mother hadnt found it all those years ago and forbade her to ever say his name. She didnt know why. Soon enough she forgot all about him, even his name.

Her tears fell down her cheeks freely and she closed her eyes tight and sobbed until her head hurt and she fell into a deep slumber.

Images of a pirate lifting her onto his shoulders plagued her mind, the night she ran away from home was the scariest nights of her entire life and she couldnt really remember how she actually got to the town, but she could remember being chased down an alleyway and being rescued by a tanned stranger with long dark hair and a red bandanna. His gold smile had haunted her dreams for so long, she felt calm every time he had appeared in her dreams, he would always rescue her from an adventure.

As she got older, she imagined him to kiss her cheek as he walked her back to her grand home in the city, sometimes he kissed her mouth, then she would always wake with her bottom lip tingling.

The nameless handsome pirate, she knew him from somewhere but couldnt recall where.

She hadnt dreamt of him for a few nights and was instantly calm when he appeared to her that night.

They were sat on the beach watching the sunset, when suddenly a flash of green erupted the sky and they were on a ship and surprised both of them by capturing his lips, her fingers reaching down for cold metal and when she opened her eyes she could see the look of hurt, panic , confusion, lust and love in his beautiful eyes. Then when she thought he would never move again he whispered something huskily to her pirate

Kates eyes shot open and felt her cheeks burning. She had never dreamt that before and yet she could tell that it wasnt a dream, something was knew it.

From that moment on Kate had made up her mind, she would find the missing piece to the puzzle, the missing link as to why both her parents hated her and what had happened to make her mother into the stranger that she was now.

It was dark out and Kate crept over to her door and quietly opened it, the hallway was dark and Kate knew that her mother would be in bed by now so she closed her door again and hurried to her desk to light a candle. The she pulled out a piece of paper and some ink and began to write.

_Mother_

_I cannot stay in your house a moment longer._

_Please do not worry about me for I shall be safe, Im not too certain as to where Im going but I believe that this shall be my quest for self discovery if you will..You have asked me to grow up, and I intend to, but not under the command of you or the person that you have become. I love you. Thats what hurts me the most._

_How much you can change in so little time and how you can make me feel so insignificant, Im sorry if I ever caused you pain. I intend to fix it. I know there must be a way for you to be happy again and I will not rest until I have found it._

_I am doing this not because I hate you, but because I love you, more than anything and I want the person I could talk to about anything back in my life. I want my mother back._

_You once told me stories of great adventures you had as a child before you married my father, marriage shall not be my adventure, not yet anyway. I will not have this life, I will give yours back to you._

_I shall try to send word as often as I can, but please dont worry about me, I have the blood of a captain in me and I know that I shall be fine._

_I love you, a thousand times over._

_Yours Truly_

_Kate._

_Putting the quill down she re-read the_ letter and placed it neatly back down on her desk, then grabbed her satchel and packing few clothes, opting to leave the only dress she had laid perfectly out on the bed, then she crept down the stairs and packed a loaf of bread and some left over meat she found in the small pantry, after wrapping them carefully she packed them and took one last look around before heading for the door.

After an hour or two she had made into the town, the night was black and she wearily looked around at the docks at the ships docked there. She slowly and quietly made her way to the ship the furthest down and looked up taking a deep breath, fully aware of what she was doing and getting herself into. Then she made her way up the plank and onto the deck. She was surprised how easily she managed to stow away, in-between the barrels of gunpowder, she felt her eyes get heavy and she curled up into a ball, far out of view and under a blanket of sails and fell into a peaceful slumber.

Jack sat back and smiled, his feet resting on the table in front of him watching the wenches around the bar each try to catch his attention, two of them sitting either side of him and pushing their heaving cleavages into his eye line. He had missed this. Jack Sparrow was back.

He turned his attention to the red head on his right currently playing with one of the buttons on his coat then he turned to his left to see the raven haired wench seductively stroking his hip, the smell of arousal filled his nostrils and he smirked down to the both of them, a naughty scene already playing away in his mind.

"So the legendary Jack Sparrow sitting here with us" the red head said

"In person darling" he responded huskily

"To what do we owe the pleasure?!" the raven haired asked before leaning forward and adding "or who"

Jack nearly melted in his seat, it had been too long since he had female company, and he was trying so hard not to get himself too excited at the prospect of having two. He didnt care about the price, he needed to have them both. He would always find a way to get out of the money side of it afterwards.

"the pleasure is all mine" he replied seductively his lips inching their way towards the raven wench her eyes widening at the prospect at having The Jack Sparrow in her bed "allow me to demonstrate."

Her lips were chapped and moved against his lazily, and he pulled back to press his lips against the red head quickly she was just as bad, but being bad kissers was not enough to stop him from falling into bed with them, but as he felt hands reaching down his stomach dangerously close to his goods and he pulled away quickly

"Drink" he whispered, before pushing them both off him and sauntering over to the bar, making sure they both watched as he walked away, then he smirked to himself and sat at the bar "Still got it!" he whispered to himself.

After a long wait John, the Tavern owner strolled over to him and leaned his heavy weight on the bar and sighed "What can I get ye Jack? " he asked another rum maybe

"Do you have to ask Johnny Boy" Jack laughed passing him his mug and casually turning around to wink at the two wenches waiting for him to come back to his table. He smiled at just how lucky he could be, when a voice brought him out of his daze,

"What can I get you?"

Jack turned around and everything stopped. His heart began to race and his breathing hitched, his eyes raking slowly down her, from her long flowing brown locks, to the pale skin on her cheeks with a natural blush covered by make-up, her dark eyes rimmed with kohl to make them stand out. Her chest perfectly shaped showing the right amount of cleavage, not to make her seem like a wench. The blue dress hugging her curves in all the right places, he was lost.

"Can I help?" her voice flowed in his eyes like honey and he smiled over to her, then shook his head trying to rid himself of the stupid voice in his head, and the force washing over his body.

Before he could respond she was pushed aside "got this one K" John said over his shoulder as he placed Jacks rum down in front of him. Jack watched as she nodded and carried on serving the next punter, he forced the odd feelings deep inside of him and paid for his drink.

Back at his table he couldnt concentrate on the two wenches now straddling each of his thighs, instead he watched between the two of them at the waitress at the bar, couldnt even bring himself to call her a wench. She seemed so innocent and seductive all at the same time and all he could do was picture her underneath him, writhing in pleasure calling out his name.

He watched her intently for hours pushing the two girls away from him just enough to watch the beauty go about her business.

"Captain, do you want to do somewhere more private? " the red headed wench whispered in his ear, pulling out her tongue and flicking his earlobe with it, making him shiver in pleasure "Ill give you twice as much as anyone else"

Twice as much as anyone elsethose words brought flashes back.

A young girl with dark brown curls bumping into his leg, crouching down and looking into her dark eyes, lifting her onto his shoulders and taking her home to her mother, her mother the same wench who broke his heart time and time again..oh dear god. The beautiful waitress at the bar, the one hed just pictured having in his bed was none other than Katherine Turner. The same Katherine Turner who had ruined his life completely.

One word came to his mind..Bugger.

A/N

What did you think? Please review x x


	7. Lies and beginnings

**A/N**

**A short chapter, thanks for all my reviews so far guys. Really means a lot to read them. Can I just thank the following people: Linalove, -LoveandPiracy. Tndigger, Katydid50 and Vicky for all your lovely reviews. Made me smile so much!! Thank you for restoring my faith in this story!!**

He twirled strands of her hair between his fingers lazily as her head lay on his chest, rising and falling with each breath he took, both of their heavy breaths had slowed back to their normal rates a short while ago and couldnt bring themselves to loose contact. Instead he held her close to him and lay still with her, content and stated.

The soft candle light illuminating the dark room and the moon was full out the window, there was a calmness around him as he heard her heartbeat thump loudly in her chest. He could feel her bare breasts rubbing against his ribcage and he wanted nothing more than to touch her again. But he couldnt pry himself away from her hair.

Her curls were long and soft, something Jack hadnt felt in so long and he ran his fingers through them not being able to get enough of the feeling between his fingers, the sound of her purring in contentment on his bare skin brought goose pimples to his body and a smile on his lips.

He had never felt so complete lying with her in his arms both of them in awe of the intimacy that occurred mere moments before.

"Mmmm Jack!" she purred her fingertips sliding over his skin "that was amazing"

Jack shivered and smiled to himself and his inner voice praising himself "yeah I know" he replied breathing in a deep breath not bothering to open his eyes, completely relaxing into her touch and he he took a moment to add , "unbelievable darling," I always knew it would be

Until another voice interrupted them,

"Whos Lizzie?" the voice asked " you kept moaning Lizzie, not that i werent complaining....i'll be anyone you want me to be"

His eyes snapped open in confusion and the soft candle light turned harsh against his eyes, the morning sunlight shining through the open window, and he glanced down to the red straw-like hair his fingers were tangled in and he cocked his eye brow in disbelief. His fingers pulled away from the red mess quickly receiving a loud hiss from its owner and he ignored it and sat up hearing a thud, the bed sheets pooling at his waist. He looked around the room.

The red head peered her head over the edge of the bed rubbing her head "what did ye do that for?" she groaned climbing back onto the bed and settling herself next to the raven haired girl nestled at the other side of Jack, her hair lay wild on the pillow and she was as naked as the red head.

Jack rubbed his head and groaned. Bugger.

He threw the sheet away from himself and climbed down from the bed to retrieve his clothes and dressed quickly. He pulled his breeches on followed by his shirt and tunic then he reached down to pick up his boots..

"Jack?" the red head called out sitting up going somewhere?

"sorry ladies Im afraid that I have to get back to me ship, but dont fret-" but before he could finish he was interrupted by the raven haired who chose that moment to wake and sit up next to her friend, Jack stood straight and tried to force the dirty thoughts that came to mind upon seeing both of them sitting up fully naked and wanting himagain.

"Come on love, get back over here and let me get rid of your tension " she said, but before he could reply she was pushed away by the red head which was followed by a fight between the two of them, screams filled the room as they pulled each others hair and scratched each other

"Ladies please" Jack shouted trying to diffuse the situation but after receiving more screams he shrugged his shoulders and pulled his boots on, and reached his coat from the back of the chair, then he strolled over to the 3 coins he had placed on the desk the night before, casually he turned around to see if they would notice. When he saw that they were still enthralled in the biting screaming and clawing at each other he rolled his eyes and carefully slid them back into his pocket before heading for the door.

When he reached the bar downstairs he made his way over to his usual table and propped his feet on the stool next to him and he stretched out letting his eyes close and his head fall back.

Kate was so confused.

She couldnt remember anything up until she woke up in a strange bed. She didnt know how she had got there or if she was travelling with anyone, thats if she was travelling at all. She couldnt even remember if Tortuga was her home town or not.

She had woken up in a strange room with a woman with grey hair and kind eyes sitting on the side of the bed, at first she was scared and tried to move but a sharp pain shot through her head

"Ah pet, youve banged yer head poppet, try not to move too much," the woman said resting a wet cloth on her head and soothing her back onto the bed. "Dont worry yer safe"

Kate looked down at herself under the covers at the old night gown she was wearing "Where am I?" she asked quietly bringing the covers to her chin as the woman stood up and began to fold Kates discarded shirt

"Your in me pub dear, you had a knock to the head, me lad Jimmy found ye in the alleyway out back, lucky it were him, never know who could be round here. Brought you here. You been asleep for 2 days pet "She said glancing back to Kate "whats your name pet?"

"K-Kate"

"Well Kate my names for short, what brings you to this god for saken spit of land then?" she asked helping her sit up.

Kate began to answer then realised that she couldnt remember, she wasnt even sure Kate was really her name it had just been an instinct to say that name when she was asked. "I dont know"

After sensing that Kate was upset she sat on the edge of the bed and smoothed her hair against the pillow "Well pet, till ye found yer feet, you can stay here, earning yer keep mind you. Need a pretty face and a nice voice to serve behind the bar" she said.

After that Kate had begun work at Vickys bar serving the customers their ale and rum each night, in exchange for a small room. It had been 3 long weeks since she had been discovered lying in a heap in the alleyway behind the Faithful Bride. She had been left for dead if Vickys son Jimmy hadnt have nearly fell over her on his way back from his secret meetings with the priests daughter. Luckily she was well hidden but still there was still a chance something worse could have happened to her.

3 long weeks had past when he had walked into the bar.

His golden smile was the first thing to catch her attention, the way his lips curled up to smirk at the revolting actions of the two whores sitting firmly in his lap. His goatee brushing the shoulders of their shoulders each time he whispered into their ears, his filthy fingers tracing circles on their thighs, then she looked away as he forced his lips onto theirs.

Men! She hoped that she would never have to be that intimate with a man so seedy and desperate, no she would wait for the right suitor to whisk her off her feet and take her off into the sunset and-

She was cut from her thoughts when she saw him approach the bar, quickly not wanting to serve him she hurried along to serve the sailor sitting at the other end of the bar.

"What will it be?" she asked

"Not for me, luv, unless youre on the menu" was her reply and she rolled her eyes and poured him a rum and practically threw it into his hands and carrying on serving. When she returned to drying some glasses she noticed the golden mouthed rat sitting at the bar smirking away to himself, making sure that Anna and Reggie were watching him closely, she rolled her eyes. Those two whore would bed anything that moved, not just for money either.

Knowing that if she didnt do her job properly she may face eviction from her kind heroins vile alcoholic husband John she knew that would have to serve him, so she took a deep breath and forced her smile on her lips and stood in front of him.

"what can I get you?" she asked, he glanced toward her and then stopped suddenly still, something flashed across his face and Kate couldnt recognize the look he gave her, she began to feel uncomfortable under his gaze and the ever growing silence from him "Can I help?" she tried again. But as he opened his mouth to answer, John pushed her aside, grunting something to her and she forced a smile.

After that she could feel the golden toothed strangers eyes on her for the rest of the night, she noticed how he would watch her every movement when he thought she wasnt looking. It was starting to annoy her and it was just plain weird. She was happy when he had finished his 3rd bottle of rum and followed the two girls upstairs.

That night her dreams were confusing again, they were blurred and frightening, it was safe to say that she hadnt slept very well, but just as she had given up hope of a peaceful hour or two a flash of gold filled her mind and she felt instantly safe.

The next morning she started work with a fresh forced smile ready for another full day of serving drunk aging sailors who really needed to bath more often and eat a good hot meal. Thats when she saw him.

He was sat at the same table he was at the night before with his feet propped up on a stool and his head was back, Kate sniggered at the possibility that he may be suffering from the amount he drank and she tried to keep the amused smile from her lips as she made her way over to him. She stood next to him looking down at him with her hands on her hips and her head tilted to the side in slight confusion.

Jack could feel someones eyes on him and he wearily opened one eye slowly and saw her brunette curls and those hazel eyes staring back down to him in slight confusion.

He felt his lips twitch as his eyes raked over her again and he half grinned "Ello luv" he said as he sat up fully taking in the sight of her in the morning light. Her fingertips drummed lightly on the perfectly ample shaped curves of her hips and her dress was the perfect cut around the chest to show just the right amount of chest to get the right sort of attention from the punters, her hair reaching to just underneath the curve of her breast and was tied to the side in a loose plait..

"Rough night sir?" she asked with a sarcastic smile and he wondered if she knew who he was, but after glancing into her eyes he couldnt pick up anything that resembled recognition. He smiled wickedly and winked at her making her blush slightly even though she tried her pathetic attempt at hiding it. It was him who tilted his head this time "Is there a problem between us miss......."

Kate was taken back with his question knowing he wanted to know her name and couldnt answer because of her sudden memory loss situation and couldnt think of anything to say to him, instead choosing to roll her eyes and turned her back on him.

When she stalked off giggling to herself he followed curiously, he was baffled by her behaviour, why was she so rude to him? Couldnt she remember the person who saved her life all those years ago?

When he got to the bar he inquired to John about his newest barmaid and after promising never to tell his missus that he had spoken about it to anyone, John had explained the entire story to Jack who listened with a smile a plan forming in his head.

"And so the missus took her in and shes been working here ever since" John finished swigging more of his rum and sitting back in his chair, exhausted from re-telling his tale.

Jack smirked away to himself "thats interesting" he said, his eyes resting back on Kate "thats very interesting."

John was startled when Jack launched himself away from the bar and out of the door, after a moment he regained his composure and picked up his glass mumbling away to himself before downing his drink preparing to pour himself another one.

"Kate can I have a word?" Vicky called over to her later that day, Kate smiled and nodded serving the tog of gin to her regular drunk sitting at the end of the bar then she made her way over to Vicky. She was startled when she saw the very man who had irritated her from the moment she saw him, she clenched her fists as she came closer and then forced her best smile "yes Mam?" She asked ignoring the grin she received from the golden mouthed pirate.

"Kate, it seems this gentleman knows where your from" Vicky replied standing up and reaching out to take her hand in her own and pulling her closer startling Kate..

"What?" Kate exclaimed

"Thats right pet, hes come to take you home" Vicky replied as Kate led her away from the table slightly

"But I have no idea who this gentleman is!" Kate replied through clenched teeth not wanting to let this stranger hear their conversation, but Jack stood up abruptly

"Sure you do sweetheart!" he exclaimed for all the tavern to hear and suddenly Kate could feel everyones eyes on her and she began to feel very, very uncomfortable, then she raised her eyebrows to this strange man. Jack smirked and carried on, "yer me wife!"

"Oh dear lord!" Kate exclaimed with an outraged gasp.

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading. Please review x**


	8. forced acceptance

**Happy New year my lovely readers!! I hope everyone had a very good night and maybe wasnt as drunk as me!!**

**Before I begin I have to thank my lovely betathe beautiful -LoveAndPiracy- she has helped me lots and lots. So from now on you no longer have to read my awful punctuation. Thank you so much my darling Xx- And Im glad you liked the ending x**

**So here we go.**

"What?!" Kate exclaimed angrily, her eyes widening in shock as they landed on Jack who had sat himself down and propped his feet on the table in front of him. His lips were drawn up in a smug smile, eyes boring into her own. She raised an eyebrow at the look that washed over his face; she couldnt put her finger on the look she found there.  
"Oh Pet!" Vicky interrupted the stare down between them and wrapped her arms around Kate in a hug and squeezing tightly. "I promised everything would be alright didnt I?! And look, weve managed to find your family!"  
Kates eyes shot to Vicky. "Hes not my family!"  
"Pardon me, your husband then," she waving a hand in Jacks general direction.  
Kate had become painfully aware of everyones eyes on the situation and prayed that she would wake up from this nightmare quickly; she even reached down and pinched her thigh through her dress. Jack gave her a questioning look when he glanced at her wincing in pain then smoothing out her dress.  
"No," Kate spoke quickly, "There must be some mistake, I dont know who this man is!"

She was startled by Jack clearing his throat "I am still here ye know" He declared wriggling his fingers in the air.  
"Oh how could I forget?" Kate groaned quietly, rolling her eyes before storming over toward him. She pointed her finger right at his nose. "You are not my husband!" she told him. "I dont know who exactly you think you are but my 'husband' I can assure you is not your position, and I dont know where you came from but please allow me to extend your stay here no longer, I wont stop you from carrying on your merry way and let me be!"  
His response was a dry laugh.  
Her heart fluttered, shivering slightly as goose bumps shot up down her arm and she inwardly cursed at the effect his laugh had on her. Now was not the time!  
The chair scraped along the floor as he pushed it back and stood up abruptly, his eyes never leaving hers as he reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out a piece of paper.  
"This thing here would strongly disagree with your claim to not being me wife love; Im surprised you dont remember it, actually. From what I remember you seemed to love the party afterwards." He replied his eyes darting over to Vicky before handing the paper over to her. "Do us a favor love, read them names on top of that paper so all can know that what I say is true."  
Kate watched as Vickys eyes scanned the paper and a smile reached her lips and looked over to her and holding the paper out to her "See love, theres your name right there," Vicky confirmed it pointing to the neat handwriting at the top of the page......Jack Sparrow and Kate Swann followed by both of their signatures..  
Kate squeaked a gasp when she realized that she held her marriage certificate complete with all the correct names and legal signatures of both parties and a witness. She was married.  
"This cant be true!" she gasped.  
"It is true, love, every word." Jack replied with a smirk. He moved closer towards her, his breath in her face, his fingers reaching out to touch her shoulder lightly. He held back a laugh as he watched her shudder. "And I've come to take you home."  
For a few moments all she could do was try and remember to breathe, her heart pounding against her ribs painfully and her head spun, making her dizzy.  
She felt a warm hand wrap around hers and pull her flush against a hard chest, fingers snaking their way into her hair, the smell of salt and sweat filling her nostrils making her both grimace and yearn for more. She was lost in her senses.  
Jack pressed her up against him and held her head in one of his hands petting her hair; he looked back up to Vicky and smiled.  
"Thank you so much for looking after her, I dont know what I wouldve done if anything would have happened to her, I was beside myself when I found her gone that terrible morning. Ive always told her not to go to bed after a argument," he said, "one of our many discussions got rather out of hand and when I woke up the next morning I found her gone. Been looking for her ever since. You dont know how happy I am to have found her."  
Vicky sighed happily and smiled at them. "Well Mr. Sparrow, let me show you to her room."  
Before Kate could register what was going on they were all making their way up to her room. Her hand was still wrapped in Jacks; the heat radiating from him was unreal. She bit her lips several times not trusting herself to let a gasp escape.  
She watched in bewilderment as Vicky began to place what few items she owned into a wicker basket while Jack inspected her wardrobe muttering something she could only make out as dress or nothing ignoring his ramblings she made her way quickly to Vicky.  
"Vicky, something isnt right," she whispered harshly trying to stop her from packing away all of her things. "He cant be my husband; it isnt supposed to be like this, something is wrong!"  
"I know its a shock, pet, but theres proof. Sweetheart, youre going to have to accept it, you are a married his wife and you have a duty to uphold your wedding vows. Till death do you part." Vicky replied glancing over to Jack.  
"But he left me here for dead, I don't think he really cares about me, vows or not I'm not going." Kate whispered crossing her arms over her chest.  
Vicky stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face Kate properly to glare at her.

"This is it love, you remember don't you?" Jack shouted as he made his way up the gangplank, Kate stood at the end of the dock staring up at the Black Pearl, her eyes widening at such intimidating beauty. The battered engravings of a mermaid along the side of the starboard side captured her interest and she stood staring at it a while. She was petrified of this beautiful boat and could feel her knees begin to shake. Had she even been on a boat before? She couldnt remember. If her husband was a sailor (as he had claimed) then surely she must have. But she would have thought she would have at least remembered a ship this magnificent and daunting but she had never seen this ship before in all her years.  
Jack peered over the rail down to her "Come on, love!" he shouted "We've got to make sail and make the tide if we want to be getting out of here!"  
"I dont want to." grumbled Kate as she gripped onto her wicker basket tight, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before taking a step. But she was suddenly shoved forward as someone pushed past her making her gasp and watching her basket fall to the dock, her books falling everywhere. She looked up to the culprit and glared at the back of his head and huffing as she bent down to re-collect her things.  
"Allow me," a voice said, she looked up to find a young man with a full head of curls pushed back into a band bend down and he began to gather her things. He had a kind face and big brown eyes.  
"You must be Mrs. Sparrow?" he asked and she had to calm herself at hearing her new name still not believing this was actually happening.  
"Not very respectable these new lot, dont really know how to act around a lady, miss." He picked them up and handed them to her. "Please excuse them."  
"Its alright, Im sure I can handle it, Im not really accustomed to having anyone respectable near, so I think I can manage." She replied taking them from him and placing them back in her basket.

He smiled then and offered his arm, "Then allow me to be the first."  
Kate smiled and reached out to take it when she was startled by the booming voice of her husband. She didnt realize that he was so close until she could feel him standing by her side. He was glaring at the sailor who had helped her.  
"I'll take it from here," he said, snatching her hand out of the strangers grasp. She was stunned by the interaction between the two and watched helplessly as the kind stranger tipped his head and carried on up the gangplank. Jack growled when she waved up at him when he glanced behind.  
"He was only helping me, Jack." Kate said pulling away from him but he quickly took hold of her arm." One of your men knocked me down, and my things flew everywhere. He was helping me pick them up."

"Hurry along we dont have all day" he said roughly dragging her along not caring as she stumbled and rocked unsteadily, only releasing her when they had made it on the deck.

She pulled away from him quickly and straightened her dress instead of feeling the embarrassment creep into her cheeks from having him actually drag her up. She was a married woman now, she needed to listen to what her husband told her to do and when to do it. But she just couldntt. She still didnt want to believe that this man was her husband.

"welcome back to the Pearl love" Jack announced his arms spread wide and his voice raised, Kate was sure the entire crew heard and were now fully focused on her, with heat filling her cheeks she lowered her head and prayed that they would all look away.

Jacks face fell when he saw her eyes fixed on the deck, so his ship did not impress her..he hated her already and he hadnt even begun yet. This would be more harder than he expected it to be.

He cleared his throat to say something when she lifted her head and caught his eyes, words left him.

Something in him stopped and all he could do was stare. She had _her_ eyes. The same hazel eyes he had been dreaming of for 15 years, the very eyes that repulsed him and vexed him all at the same time. He hated those eyes..those eyes werent even staring at him anymore. He turned around to see whatever had caught her attention and he raised a questioning eyebrow. Why was she staring at the main mast?

Kate gasped when she found herself staring at her husband his brown pools staring deep into her own and she suddenly felt scared under his deep scrutiny. She glanced everywhere than him when her eyes fell on the mainmast.

Something deep down inside her hit her hard. She slowly made her way over and reached out her hand and ran her fingertips along the wood, then down to the shackles hanging there a bolt of energy ran through her entire body and she jumped slightly taken aback by the sensation. She closed her eyes as her lips began to tingle and the wind began to lightly blow in her face her heart fluttered uncontrollably inside her chest and her body began to spasm. Something happened here she was sure of it. She had been here in this very spot before, and she could feel the emotions running through her.

"You came back" she whispered....

...."you came back" Jack heard her whisper and his eyes widened at the memory, he could still remember every single detail about that day, about that kiss, about that ultimate betrayal.

But how could this be possible? Kate had never set foot on this ship before and yet here she was in a daze standing in the very place where her mother captured and broke his heart. Repeating her god damned traitorous speech. Intrigued and slightly stunned by her actions Jack made his way towards her until he stood directly in front of her watching as he closed eyes fluttered against her cheeks and her brow creased in puzzlement. "Im not sorry" she whispered.

Kate opened her eyes when she heard that rough voice whisper "Pirate." She opened them quickly and was startled to see Jack standing directly in front of her with unreadable eyes and a frown. She couldnt stop herself reaching out her hand and reach out to touch his hand, but before she could touch his skin he abruptly pulled away from her.

"let me show you to the cabin love" he said with a grin.

Kate could only nod her head and follow praying that the day could not get any worse than it already was. She was wrong.

Kate had changed into her night gown and sat at the vanity in the cabin staring at herself in the mirror, recalling the day. After the very awkward staring showdown between her and Jack then her blanking out at the mainmast earlier, he showed her where the cabin was and allowed her to unpack and get herself reacquainted with her room while he gave the heading.  
It didnt seem right, as she looked around the cabin nothing seemed familiar to her, it was dark and cluttered and she actually felt sad just being there. She felt lonely. It was as if the purpose for this room had been used solely as a place to dwell on the past. She feared that this very room was the reason she had left her husband in the first place. She decided that she needed to brighten it up a little, if she were to be on a ship then she would have to do something to keep her busy and this seemed like a nice little project for her during the next few weeks.  
After she had unpacked she was called up on deck by Jacks orders and made to meet every single member of the crew, which she objected to at first.

She felt embarrassed that she had to meet the crew at all; it wasnt really their fault that she had run away and lost her memory. She had asked Jack not to subject them all to it, but he ordered it, making it very clear that a wife must obey her husband.  
Kate gritted her teeth and tried to keep calm as she shook hands with everyone and offered a smile to them as they introduced themselves. Many gave her a questioning look then looked up to Jack with an odd expression and then back to Kate, widening and then hurrying along to carry on with their work. Kate thought nothing of it.  
The rest of the day she was made to help clean the galley and serve the crew their meals, and clean their dishes once they were finished. When that was done Jack had handed her a mop and bucket and pointed her in the direction of the brig. He told her to mop till the floors were shining. When at last she had finished her duties she made her way to the helm and told Jack that she was retiring for the night. His response was a gruff alright before she made her way into her cabin to change.

As she sat at the vanity running the brush through her hair she pondered on her life before she lost her memory. Was her life always like this? Did she love her home and husband? Did she have more family a mother and father perhaps? Was she a mother herself? Why did she leave her husband? How long had they been married?  
She was thrown from her thoughts when the door slowly creaked open and Jack walked thought a smirk on his face when his eyes fell on her. Suddenly she felt naked under his eyes and she covered herself up with her hands and made her way to the bed to cover herself with the sheets.  
"Admiring your new vanity and mirror, sweet?" he asked. "Took me ages to find you the one you wanted, quite a carry on to get it up here too, love, remember?  
"She glanced over to it again and nodded. "Yes," she lied. "It was a struggle, but thank you its lovely."

He shook his head with a smirk and turned to lock the door, then began to unfasten his coat. Kate turned around and lay on her side with her back facing him and she closed her eyes and feigned sleep. She didnt feel comfortable with him sleeping in the same bed as her but he was her husband and they had been intimate before right? So she couldnt deny him in sleeping in his own bed.  
She left the bed shift as he climbed in next to her, then the room darkened as he blew the candles out. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she closed her eyes tight. A few moments had passed and she began to relax into her pillow, when suddenly she felt a hand trace along the bottom of her back. She instantly tensed.

"Jack what are you..?" she started turning around slightly in shock, but he placed two fingers on her lips to silence her.  
"Shhhh darlin," he whispered. "You like this, and Ive missed you so much"  
Kate knew something was wrong the moment her body tensed up and she didnt have a clue what he was going to do. Her eyes glanced over to him and she gasped at seeing his naked form so close to her and she raised her hands up to push him away.  
But he had said she liked doing this, which obviously meant that they had done this kind of thing before so she nodded and lowered her hands to the mattress and gripped onto the sheets in panic.  
"There you go," he said huskily in her ear as his hand trailed down to the bottom of her gown and hunched it up at her waist. Kate felt something probing her down in her private regions and she moved her head to the side and grimaced not entirely sure whether the sensation of this foreign touch was supposed to be good or bad. She panicked even more when he pulled her knees further apart and moved to settle himself between them.  
He didnt kiss her.

He didnt even meet her petrified eyes as he reached for himself and placed himself at her entrance.  
"This is just like our first time," he whispered with a smirk before rolling his hips and thrusting inside of her.  
She screamed in pain. He didnt bother to stop, just pinned her down on the mattress with his weight as he rolled his hips into her again and again. When he felt nails digging into his back he opened his eyes and looked down to her. Her eyes met his and she smiled sadly wincing in pain. Guilt filled him suddenly yet he couldnt stop completely. Instead he lay still inside of her for a few moments.  
"Tell me when its gone." He merely whispered and she nodded quickly, wriggling her hips around to try and adjust to him.  
After a few minutes she nodded "Just go slow." She asked and he began to move again but he watched her every movement fascinated by her facial reactions with each roll of his hips.  
"Oh Jack!" she moaned as he began to quicken his pace. "Jack, happening?"

Jack didnt answer her; he just lifted her hips slightly and watched as their new angle sent her over the edge moaning his name as she came. He followed shortly after screaming her name and collapsed on her.  
When both their breathing had calmed he rolled off her and collapsed on the bed, she winced as he slid from her warmth and she clutched at her gown and pulled it back down.  
When the room was silent once more she turned to her side and reached over to him and gently patted his arm "Jack?" she asked quietly.  
"Hmmm?" was all he could answer.  
Silence followed before Kate took a breath. "Whos Lizzie?"  
His eyes shot open. "Fuck!"

**Please leave a review guys x Let me know how your New Years eve went and what your new year day has been like? Any new years resolutions??? X x x**


	9. Trustworthy

**Kate gripped the bed sheet and pulled it up to her chest as she sat up quickly her eyes wide with confusion as she looked across to her husband as he clamped his eyes shut, a few curse words silently leaving his lips.**

**Her heart pounded in her chest and she prayed that he couldn't hear how shaky her voice was,**

"**Jack?" she whispered her trembling voice piercing the silent air between them "Who's Lizzie?"**

**For a few minutes she thought that he had simply fallen to sleep and she felt anger boiling away deep inside the pit of her stomach, how dare he just fall asleep after calling another woman's name at the peak of their….of their….well of her marital duties. Her fingertips curled back into her palms in rage knowing full well that her nails were painfully digging into the skin there, but she didn't care, she needed to feel something other than blind rage.**

**Jack lay completely still, his breathing returning to it's normal rate and reality crashing down around him. He had just taken the virginity of a vulnerable young woman and imagined it was her mother writhing in pleasure underneath him. He had called that witches name!**

_**Stupid, fool, fucking idiot!**_** he thought to himself. **

**He could feel her eyes on him and all of a sudden the desire to be away from the wench had become all too needed.**

**He had to get out of there quickly.**

**Jack opened his eyes careful not to look in Kate's direction as he bent down and reached for his breeches on the floor next to the bed, he was fully aware of her eyes on him with each movement he made, he nearly reached down for his shirt without catching her eyes when curiosity got the better of him and he glanced back at her. **_**Damn it!**_

**Kate raised her eyebrow in anger "Well?"**

"**Hmmm?" Jack asked innocently as he pulled his shirt over his head effectively hiding away from her.**

"**I asked you a question, I expect an answer my **_**Husband**_**" she sneered the last word.**

**Jack didn't answer her and instead carried on re-dressing himself blocking out her words and her accusing tone. For once in his life Jack felt like a complete and utter fool, the idea of keeping her as his wife seemed to be such a foolish idea now. He didn't even intend to sleep with her so soon, he just wanted to play around with her feelings, then have his revenge. But he just couldn't help himself when he found her sitting at the vanity mirror, her hair all wild and framing her face looking exactly the way he pictured Elizabeth to look in such attire. He had to have her, needed to feel the warmth of her flesh and hear her moans. It occurred to him that he was hearing them from the wrong set of lips.**

"**I said your name, stupid girl" he said shrugging her off,**

"**You called Lizzie!" Kate replied releasing the sheet around her and moving to the edge of the bed "I am no fool Captain Sparrow, you called another woman's name, I would like to know who she is"**

"**You must be hearing things again love, I was calling your name you silly little girl" he answered quickly as he pulled on his boot.**

**Kate slowly stood from the bed ignoring the sharp pain stabbing her down below as she moved closer towards him, suspicion growing along with her anger. "I am no girl Captain Sparrow, I'm your wife if you've forgotten…..wait….She's your lover isn't she?" she asked quietly her voice filled with venom that even surprised herself. **

**Jack stopped for a second and his eyes darted towards her "No" he replied quietly, the only truth that he had told her so far, he and Elizabeth Turner were never lovers even if he wanted it to be a lie he could never deny that Mr's Turner had always been faithful to her husband.**

"**You're lying," Kate spat "that's why I ran away from here wasn't it? You were having an affair with her"**

"**Don't be ridiculous Kate, go to sleep your head is playing tricks on you" he brushed her off again as he made his way to the door. Her feet carried her towards the door reaching it as he turned the handle she used all of her force to slam it shut momentarily startling Jack, his eyes shot to hers and found jealousy and anger glaring back at him.**

"**Tell me!" she shouted.**

"**I don't have to tell you anything, now step away from the door before I do something that I wont regret" he snapped back at her his teeth clenched, his tone made her want to cower back in fear but she stood tall with confidence.**

"**I am your wife!" She shouted back, "However much or little that means to you I honour my vows and I have every right to know who my husband is **_**doing**_** behind my back. Now tell me."**

**Ignoring her again Jack glared back at her with narrowed eyes his voice dripping with danger "I am warning you girl, do **_**not**_** make me angry because this" he gestured between the two of them "will get very, very ugly and I will not be held responsible for what happens"**

**Pushing the fear of his threat to the back of her mind and trying her hardest not to appear to be intimidated by his words or behaviour she took a step closer to him her voice low and full of anger. "Who is she?"**

"**She is everything! And everything that you'll never be!" he shouted making her jump back away from him. Something that he couldn't register flashed across her eyes and she reeled back as if he had hit her. A gasp left her lips before her teeth sunk into her lower lip. Tears filled her eyes and she quickly turned her head not wanting him to see her tears fall, her hand dropping from the door sadly as she made her way back to the bed.**

**He didn't care that he had hurt her, he wrenched open the door and slammed it shut behind him so hard that she jumped out of her skin and actually thought the blasted thing might come off it's hinges.**

**Up on deck Jack stormed up to the helm shocking Marty awake from his day dream, the small man peered up at his Captain and smiled nervously**

"**Cap'n?" he asked shakily.**

**Jack's hands shook at his side with anger, his breathing coming out in heavy breaths and his head span with emotions that made it impossible to think.**

"**I'm taking over the helm" he grunted.**

"**But Cap'n I've been.." Marty started but Jack quickly cut him off "I said I'M taking over the helm, now off with you" Jack snarled and Marty was running off down the deck toward the galley before Jack had time to finish his trail of thought.**

**When he was alone on the helm he reached out and ran his hand along the wood of the wheel, smoothing out the creaking masterpiece with love and adoration he had only ever shown to his beloved Pearl. All the emotions and thoughts running through his head ceased as soon as his palm hit the beautiful craftsmanship of the Pearls mast. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes basking in the feel of it underneath his fingertips.**

**The Pearl creaked noisily in response to his loving caress.**

**After he had regained his composure he opened his eyes and looked up to the sails breathing life into the night sky, the moonlight lit up the entire deck and the sea sparkled in all directions all the way to the very tip of the horizon. He loved watching the waves in the night sky, it calmed him.**

**After a long while he tied the helm in place and tied the rope to the railing locking it in place and lazily made his way down the steps to the main deck sitting down on the middle step and making himself comfortable. **

**When all was silent around him he found his thoughts drifted back to the look on Kate's face when he shouted at her, he had never seen a woman give him a look like that before and it intrigued him. He didn't want to think about her but she kept on invading his thoughts so he had no choice than to see her face flash before his eyes, each time a pang of guilt hit him firmly in his chest.**

**She looked so fragile, so vulnerable, so…so…broken down by his words, she wasn't supposed to feel anything by him, only one woman had ever felt anything remotely close emotion from his words.**

_**She**_** had broken his heart. It was all **_**her**_** fault. He wasn't Jack Sparrow anymore and he hated her for taking a piece of himself with her when she left. He didn't want it back.**

**He had wanted to cause Kate pain, he wanted to hurt her make her feel the way he has felt for so many years. But actually going through with it, and seeing the way she reacted to his words hurt him more than he would have liked. He wanted to feel nothing. For the past 15 years he hated feeling numb and void of any emotion, but within the last hour he yearned for the numbness to take over his body.**

**Kate sat on the bed motionless for what seemed to be hours before exhaustion claimed her body and she lay back onto the pillows, her mind plagued with visions of Jack, his words replaying in her mind over and over again. The feel of his fingertips on her skin still tortured her and she shuddered trying to fight the tears welling up inside. She closed her eyes to push them away and mentally tell herself to **_**get yourself together girl**_**, she cringed at calling herself girl. He called her a girl, he couldn't even bring himself to acknowledge her as his wife or have the decency to even call her by her name. **

**A gunshot startled her and she opened her eyes quickly panic flooding her as she shot up from the bed and ran to the window, her breaths short and coming out in gasps. She quickly looked out of the window to see the night sky black as coal staring back at her, there were no stars, no shimmering moonlight it was just an eerie black sky. Another gunshot fired making her scream into her hand, fear paralysed her body until she heard it…**

"**Elizabeth SHOOT!" a voice called bringing her into reality.**

**Elizabeth?**

**Kate's eyes shot to the door and she quickly grabbed her robe and wrapped herself in the soft comforting feel of the material around her shaking body. Then with a deep yet shaky breath she opened the cabin door.**

**Sunlight blinded her as she stepped out onto the deck and she had to take a moment before she could properly see and even when her eyes adjusted to the light her vision was still blurry,**

"**Orders Cap'n" she heard a voice shout in the distance, but she could have sworn the person walked straight past her. She dug the heel of her palms into her closed eyes and wiped furiously at them to shake the blindness of the sun affecting her vision. But it was no use.**

"**Jack?" she called out "What's happening?"**

**But there was no answer, just voices talking in the distance, words that she couldn't make out. Looking around the deck she tilted her head in confusion at the burning pieces of what appeared to be tentacles scattered around the deck still burning and some were disintegrating before her eyes. **

**Her first thought was that they were being attacked and her heart stopped, for a split second she had the uttermost need to hold on to Jack but before she could move she was thrown to the ground as someone barged past her knocking her off her feet with a yelp.**

**Mr Gibbs ran past her followed by a handful of crew members following close behind him, he didn't look back nor did he apologise. **

"**Mr Gibbs?" she called out looking over to him in confusion as he began to lower the lifeboats and helped everyone pile in one by one. A face peered over the deck which made Kate gasp in surprise, she recognised those green eyes and dark curls. As soon as she saw those eyes sadness filled her entire body and she had to look away quickly, disappointment ran through her heart and she had to take another long deep breath. Who was he?**

**Did she know him, or did he even know her? Why did he fill her such sadness and pity and betrayal?**

**All thoughts of the stranger fell from her mind when her eyes flicked towards the main mast to find a tall blonde haired woman lean forward and merge her lips with Jack's, her tongue filling his mouth enticing a muffled moan to slip through his busy lips. His eyes were closed tightly and was being led back towards the mast, the strange woman's hand smoothing her way down his arm and…**

**ELIZABETH!**

**Kate shot up suddenly from the bed, her brow covered in sweat and her breathing erratic. She looked around confused for a moment as she took in the surrounds of the cabin, why was she in bed? She had just been standing on the deck…**

**Kate chastised herself, it had only been a dream a really strange dream which made Kate hope that the rest of the events that had happened last night were also part of her bizarre dream. Quickly she stood from the bed and pulled the covers back, her heart sank to see the little trickle of blood stained onto the sheets from where Jack had made love to her so carelessly the night before. She couldn't remember how she used to think it would be before the accident but she was sure she would have wanted a man whom she love to be the first man to give herself to. Had it always been that way between them? Making love should be sweet and loving and tender, or so she believed it to be. Instead she had the complete opposite Jack had been hard and brutal not caring whether she had been in pain or not, it was only when she whimpered out loud that he had finally stopped and let her adjust to the size of him invading her intimate body.**

**Kate held back a tear as she bent down over the bed to grasp onto the sheet and violently pull it off taking it in between her hands and angrily shredding it down the middle not caring if he would see the discarded material when he returned to their cabin…no….**_**his**_** cabin.**

**She felt dirty and used. If marriage was like this then she suddenly realised why she had left it in the first place.**

**After taking all her anger out of the bed sheet she began to wash herself in the basin careful to wash in between her thighs gently and wincing as she did so. When she had dressed and made herself more presentable she left the cabin quickly and made her way up towards the deck, the crew didn't pay her much attention as she glanced around the busy deck watching with a shy reserved smile. As her eyes fell on the Captain slouched against the side of the steps to the helm the smile left her lips and she stared over to her husband. His legs were sprawled out in front of him and in his hands he clutched an empty bottle of rum to his chest, the wind carried his slight snores to her ears making the warmest sensation tingle at the cold exterior of her heart strings. She pushed away anything that made her think that he actually looked rather cute half sitting/ half lying in amongst the busy morning routine instead she hitched up her skirt and made her way to the galley preparing herself for a full day ahead of cleaning.**

**As she approached the galley a voice stopped her "Did you settle in well enough Miss?"**

**She turned around to see the kind young man who helped her the day before relief filled her and she smiled before nodding "yes thank you sir" she replied.**

"**Please call me Sam" he answered quickly holding out his hand with a warm smile.**

**She returned the smile and genuinely meant it, she held out her hand and grasped his in a friendly handshake. "Sam. Okay" **

"**Jack, wake up" a voice called interrupting Jack's currently enjoyable dream involving a full brothel of young woman throwing themselves at his feet each with a bottle of rum in exchange for a wild night of pleasure with Jack Sparrow.**

**Jack opened his left eye in annoyance and grumbled "This better be good Gibbs"**

**His first mate ceased his prodding of his Captains shoulder and stood straight jerking his head in the general direction of the galley "You look like you had a rough night cap'n" he said holding out a hand which Jack sleepily took a hold of and let his first mate pull him up.**

"**You could say that mate…the missus" was all he gave Gibbs as an explanation with a shrug as he stretched out his arms and yawned feeling the creak in his back click back into place. A smell hit him that instantly made his mouth water and his eyes darted over to the galley.**

"**Buckey, what the bleedin hell are you cooking in there?" he shouted not caring that the crew had stopped working and were now throwing odd glances at their Captain. **

"**I'm not cooking anything Sir" a rough voice at the side of him startled Jack and he looked back and forth between the galley and Buckey the Pearls only cook. "then who the bleedin' hell is?" Jack murmured to himself as he stormed over to the door and wrenched it open and practically ran down the stairs to the galley. The rest of the crew were sat around their faces concentrating on the succulent smelling food in front of them, for a second Jack's mouth watered and he would have given his left arm to taste it, until his eyes fell on Kate who held a serving pot that was nearly half her size pinned to her hip as she leaned over the table to serve seconds to the crew.**

**Kate cooked for the crew? Scratch that, Kate can cook?**

**Jack stood there opened mouthed until Gibbs clearing his throat brought him back down from his initial shock, he shook his head disbelieving Kate actually trying to fit in amongst his crew and taking it upon herself to cook for the entire 39 members of his crew.**

"**Have a bite Captain, she's good" someone said as they passed him with a bowl of steaming hot porridge.**

**But when his eyes fell back over to Kate he didn't like what he saw. He saw her standing over the very same leech that had been all over her the day before, he remembered how the very same leech had practically ran to her rescue like the little puppy he was and helped pick her books that she carelessly dropped on the gangplank. Jack didn't like the look he gave her then and he certainly didn't like it now. **

**Something inside of Jack switched and before he could stop himself he shouted "What the fuck is this?"**

**Everything stopped and Kate whipped her head around to see Jack standing in the doorway fuming and she quickly stepped away from Sam her eyes falling to the ground at her husbands gaze. **

"**Sam helped me make the crew a nice breakfast Captain, I've made porridge, do you want some?" she asked holding out a bowl for him.**

**But he made no move to come closer to her instead he carried on bellowing across the room so everyone could hear.**

"**Why isn't Buckey cooking, that's his job. You had no right to perform his duties without first confirming it with your Captain!" Jack shouted, "get back up on deck there are sails that need mending and the deck needs to be mopped, then I want you back in **_**our**_** cabin"**

**Kate flinched at the words 'our cabin' and nodded her head before slamming the pot down on the table and ripping the apron from around her waist and throwing it on the floor with a thud. The galley was silent as they watched her promptly stomp out of the room with not even a word, their eyes fell on Jack.**

"**Well what are you all starin at? Back to work!" he shouted then the entire crew came back to life and began to run around widly to get their duties done, "And you!" he said pointing at Sam with his finger "you'd best stay away from her, ye hear me" Sam gave Jack one last hard look before he nodded and promptly left the room too. Jack was left standing alone.**

**Jack sighed at the empty room and sat down burying his face in his hands, jealousy radiating from him.**

_**Bloody hell Jack,**_** he thought to himself**_** she's a bloody wonder that one. Get a grip and stick with the plan.**_

**Yeah, easier said than done.**


End file.
